Child of the Sky
by firefox369
Summary: A beam of light shot down from above, crashing into the white forest floor and narrowing before disappearing. The only evidence the light existed was a large parting gift. There, in the midst of white, lay a splash of crimson. IYPocahontas Told in pieces. Rating hiked up to T just to be safe.
1. Snow

Disclaimer: I own neither _Inuyasha _nor _Pocahontas_. They belong to their respective owners.

**Child of the Sky**

firefox369

Chapter 1

Snow

Words: 158

Soft white snow fell upon the ground in soft drifts, blanketing the earth and freezing all unprotected life. The white powder fluttered down from the darkness of the cloudy night sky, glowing against the backglow of the pristine white ground. Everything was silent. Suddenly, a bright beam of light parted the clouds and shot down from the stars. It soundlessly crashed into the snowy forest floor and narrowed before disappearing into a few glittering specks. The only evidence the light existed was one, large parting gift.

There, in the midst of the spotless white, huddled a splash of crimson.

The being shivered and reached out for something she could not see and could not find. With a soft crunch, her hand dropped and her eyes fluttered shut, and she released one last, ragged breath. It puffed in the cold air, rising into the atmosphere like a small cloud before fading into the darkness.

_Gomen nasai..._


	2. To Search

Disclaimer: I own neither _Inuyasha _nor _Pocahontas_. They belong to their respective owners.

**Child of the Sky**

firefox369

Chapter 2

To Search

**AN:** This was originally a one-shot that I was going to post, but it became a good eighteen pages long and still had several plot holes. I decided to turn it into a drabble series, and this is it. I am still working on my other stories, I promise you that, but this one is already completed and I'm posting it while I work on more chapters for the stories that I _haven't_ completed. Read, enjoy, and review! Thanks for reading!

Words: 653

Black eyes gazed cautiously at the strange hole in the clouds. The clouds swirled and funneled, leaving a gaping tunnel in its center. Beyond the empty space were hundreds of twinkling stars that winked and glittered innocently. The man heaved a silent breath, his hide clothing shifting against the force of his chest. Soft puffs of moisture rose from his mouth.

_Crunch!_

The man spun to face the newcomer, and quickly lowered his head in respect upon seeing who it was. His long ebony hair fell over his shoulder in soft drapes.

"Chief Powhatan" the man greeted, biting back the trembling cold in his voice. His hands unconciously gripped his spear tighter. His knuckles turned white.

"You saw the light, Kocoum" the chieftan stated. A slow tilt of his head ruffled the feathers on his headdress and played with the tails on his tan cloak. The daunting aura, the way he carried himself, the intricacy of his dress, everything about him screamed power and respect. He was not a man to be trifled with.

Kocoum nodded, though he knew the response was anything but necessary. "Take some warriors and investigate. Strange magic is afoot."

"Yes, Chief" Kocoum replied, hurrying away to find someone to take his post and to gather warriors for his expedition. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he would make sure to expect the worst and prepare for it accordingly. A power that could split the sky and rain light was not a power to be taken lightly, and was most definitely a power to be cautious and wary of. Kocoum could only hope that the being who created it was a benevolent one. This winter had been a particularly harsh one considering several of the village people had been lost to the sicknesses and cold, and the last thing they needed was an enemy that could control the sky and create soundless lightening to wreak havoc on their home.

The men he chose to accompany him were strong, courageous warriors, the best and the most honorable in the tribe. Though he trusted them to help keep their village and families safe, he could feel the nervousness shaking off their bodies and into the cold night. Their uncertainty was almost tangible, but he couldn't blame them. That strange light had him nervous, too. However, he was their leader and couldn't let it show, so he swallowed as much of that fear as humanly possible and trekked through the knee-high snow as well as he could, ignoring the biting cold, squinting his eyes in the wind, and praying to the gods above that he would make it through the night.

As they neared the clearing, Kocoum slowed and hid behind a tree, peeking out from behind it and making sure it was safe before moving one tree forward. He continued to do so until he spotted a large splotch of red and black amongst the snow. The unique blob was shaped strangely like a dead animal. Confused and wary, he pulled out his spear and held it in front of him, inching towards the creature until he made out the body of a fallen woman. She was injured, bleeding, and unconscious. Slowly, the seasoned warrior lowered his weapon and stepped closer, nudging her with his foot and knocking her onto her back. His eyes widened at what he saw. If the gasps of his companions were any sign, they shared the same sentiment.

The dying girl was gorgeous. Pale, but gorgeous.

"Bring her back to camp," Kocoum commanded, stirring his men into action, "and bring her to the medicine man. She may know about the strange light that came from the sky. She may be the source of it."

As one of his men reached down to pick her up, he spoke again. "Be gentle. If she did cause the strange light, we don't want her waking quite yet."


	3. The Kindness

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Child of the Sky**

firefox369

Chapter 3

The Kindness

Words: 935

Kagome groggily opened her eyes, surprised when she didn't find herself in a large clearing filled with snow. Rather, she found herself in a small wooden hut with a cozy fire burning in its midst. Gingerly, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her hands. Then, the young miko took the time to scrutinize her surroundings. The wooden walls were aged, but still held strong against the biting wind, and the smoke from the fire crept through the small cracks in the roof. Despite the cracks, the petite building was surprisingly warm and cozy. An old man with long, gray hair hummed to himself as he ground herbs in the far corner of the room. When he turned around and saw that she was awake, he gave a warm, welcoming smile.

"You've finally woken up, my child. That is good" he spoke. His voice was aged and his intonation wise. Blinking, Kagome returned a tentative smile. This man must truly be kind to take a stranger into his home and care for her. Then, she realized that he spoke in a language she'd never heard before, but she could understand him just as well nonetheless. The smile dropped off her face. The jewel must be at work again.

Noticing her change in demeanor, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I am the medicine man under Chief Powhatan of the Powhatan Kingdom. I may not know everything, but I am a very good listener."

Kagome looked up at him, her cerulean eyes watering as she thought of her shattered past and how she entered this new, foreign place. With the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat, she wasn't sure she'd be able to speak. The medicine man smiled at her with a knowing smile and slowly embraced her to press her against his chest.

"You look lost, my child" he whispered, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Perhaps here, in my humble village, you may find your place again."

The old man's kindness overwhelmed her and Kagome soon found herself moved to tears because of it. The small, liquid drops of crystal were relentless, and she clung to the medicine man's robes as if they were the only thing keeping her in the world of the living. In response, he stroked her hair and murmured soothing words.

"Kekata, the Chief wishes to speak with you."

The medicine man faced the doorway to gaze at Kocoum, and the man shied back slightly at the look in the medicine man's eyes. The young warrior then noticed the girl silently sobbing in the old man's arms and immediately felt guilt prickling his heart. It would seem that he had come in at a bad time.

"Has the Skychild spoken?" he asked, and the older man shook his head.

"She will not speak with words, young Kocoum. You must use your eyes and not your ears with this one. Though, that shouldn't be a problem for you." Kekata forced Kagome to relinquish her hold on him and gently wiped one more tear from her cheek before getting up.

"I must leave, my child."

At that, Kagome's head shot up and she gazed at him with desperate, wide, cerulean eyes. There was terror in those haunting depths, and the medicine man had to force himself away from her in her moment of dire need. Now was a time that she could not be left alone, a time that she needed company to keep her grounded and make her feel safe. An ingenious plan began working the gears in his brain and he glanced at Kocoum with amused, yet calculating, eyes. Yes. He would do for now. Kocoum did not like the plotting in Kekata's gaze and made to excuse himself and walk away when the wise man called for him. The warrior fought back a wince.

"Skychild cannot be left alone. She needs reassurance. Come here and soothe her fears."

Kagome glanced at Kocoum, then at Kekata. She reached out to grasp the old man's sleeves, but he had already begun walking away and was pushing aside the flap to the door, effectively leaving Kocoum and Kagome alone. The young miko gave the man a once over and deemed him a daunting character, harshly wiping away her tears with her sleeve and sniffing immediately after the conclusion. This man was strong, powerful in more than one sense of the word, and just a little scary.

Kocoum opened his mouth to speak, but upon not finding any appropriate words, shut his mouth and opted to stare at her with confusion. She returned his curious and serious look. After observing the girl's trembling form for a few moments, Kocoum felt guilty enough to take a step towards her, raising his hands to let know that he meant her no harm.

Kagome pushed back against the wall and glanced at the spear in his hand.

Following her gaze, he also glanced at the weapon and quickly dropped it to the ground, nearly chucking it, before raising his hand again.

"My name is Kocoum, Skychild" he introduced, taking another step and lowering his hands to his sides. Kagome, not exactly sure what to do, quickly lowered her head for a moment in her customary greeting. The daunting man was near the small cot, now. He hesitated before offering her a hand.

"Would you like to see the village?"

She gazed at his palm, silently marveling at the hardened callouses, before raising her gaze to stare straight into his dark eyes.

Slowly, cautiously, she placed her hand in his.

To be continued...


	4. The Rejection

Child of the Sky

Chapter 4

The Rejection

Words: 207

"Look mama! Skychild!" a small boy shouted excitedly, pointing at the miko and tugging his mother towards her. The woman looked at Kagome disapprovingly and lifted her child off the ground.

"You can say hello to her later" she chastised, hurrying to her home and shutting the flap behind her. Kagome lowered her gaze and dug her toes into the snow covered earth beneath her feet in rejection. Kocoum noticed and placed a large hand on her back, leading her into the makeshift path. He then began to walk towards the largest home in the village, expecting the girl to follow him. When she didn't, he turned around and faced her.

She continued to stare sadly at the downtrodden snow beneath her shifting feet.

"Come," he called and she lifted her eyes to look at him. The fear had returned. "I know of another person in this village who will accept you without question."

The girl once again lowered her gaze, and Kocoum had to fight the urge to sigh. "Come" he commanded, using a tone he used only with his men, and Kagome was shocked into obeying. Pocahontas would be good for her, he reasoned. _At least, she will be if she doesn't do anything brash._


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own neither _Inuyasha_ nor _Pocahontas_. Don't sue.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 5

The Meeting

Words: 452

Kocoum approached the large hut at the top of the hill, keeping one eye on the path and another on the young woman stumbling behind him. She looked weak, lost, and confused, but something about her still held an air of power that demanded respect. Though she frequently lost her balance, she fell gracefully and easilly caught herself before actually hitting the pristine, white snow.

"Kocoum? What brings you here?"

_The meeting was very brief and succinct._

The warrior nearly jumped back in shock. His surroundings (particularly the foreign girl) had taken so much of his attention that he hadn't realized that he had already reached the top of the hill and was standing next to the Chief's sturdy home. He quickly controlled his racing heart and waited for Skychild. Her breath was labored by the time she was at his side and he began to wonder if his pace had been too hard on the girl. One glance told him that she wasn't in pain so he quickly dismissed that thought from his mind.

"Pocahontas, this is Skychild" he introduced, gently nudging the miko in front of him. "My party and I found her collapsed within the forest outside the village."

_The daughter of the village chief seemed to gaze through her very soul with those dark eyes._

Pocahontas stared into Kagome's eyes, her own wide with curiosity and fascination. So this was the girl that the village people had been speaking of, the so called demon who parted the skies and brought upon a sickness that had been ravaging their village. However, she could see nothing wrong with the young woman in front of her. In fact, the girl seemed quite innocent. Why would the village accuse her of bringing a plague upon them? Another thing confused her, though she did have a hypotheses as to what an answer may be.

"Why have you brought her to me, Kocoum?"

_Kagome could understand the woman, and the few words she spoke made her heart clench in fear. The woman standing before her obviously had political power. Angering her could result in her death._

The young man sighed.

"I thought your kindness would help her adapt to our ways."

Pocahontas grinned. So it was as she thought.

"You mean you think I can make her happy" she corrected and laughed. She grabbed Kagome's hands and hurriedly ushered her down the hill and towards the village again. "Come on, I have much to show you!" she chattered excitedly.

"Pocahontas, she is wounded" Kocoum called, but the dark skinned woman waved him off and continued to race towards the group of huts.

_The meeting was very brief and succinct. It also gave Kagome the hope and determination to continue surviving._


	6. Raccoons

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pocahontas. Don't sue.

**Child of the Sky**

firefox369

Chapter 6

Raccoons

Kagome struggled to keep up with her tall, dark-skinned guide through the snow-blanketed village. Her body was still weak and her mind exhausted, but the things that were coming out of the chieftain's daughter's mouth were just so fascinating and exciting that the young miko could not bring herself to let her body collapse. Occasionally she could see a small, curious face poking out from behind cloth doors as the two young women trekked through the small cloister of huts. The childrens' eyes would light up with excitement before a harsh whisper dragged them from their fun. The rejection of the village hurt her, but was not unexpected. Humans naturally shied away from what was different.

"The fields lay beyond those hills over there" Pocahontas explained, pointing at the rolling hills to the east. "It's winter so there's nothing growing there now, but come harvest time the cornstalks are taller than Kocoum!"

The native american woman raised her arm and waved her hand high above her head to gesture how tall the cornstalks would be, and her smiles and giggles were contagious. Not even ten minutes into the tour and Kagome was beginning to have some semblance of her former self.

"Oh! I haven't introducted you to Meeko!" Pocahontas exclaimed and Kagome instantly perked. Miko? Did this village also have a local priestess?

A loud chattering came from the nearby woods, and Kagome was hardpressed not to collapse into cooes of "Aww"s as a raccoon came tumbling out of the underbrush. It stayed in a heap in the freezing snow for a few moments before scrambling to its feet and shaking the snow off its fur. Pocahontas gently picked it up and rubbed her nose against the raccoon's small black one.

"Skychild, this is Meeko. Meeko, this is Skychild" she introduced, and the raccoon turned its head to stare at Kagome with its large, black eyes. It looked Kagome over from top to bottom and sniffed the air for a few moments before squirming in Pocahontas' arms. She let him down and Meeko scurried to Kagome, the innocent curiosity in his nature taking control of him. He leaned back and sat on his haunches, his small hands clasped in front of him as he gaped at the pale girl. Kagome returned his curious look, never having encountered a _normal_ raccoon in real life before. She smiled tentatively at it.

Slowly, the raccoon's gape turned into a wide, open-mouthed grin and it stood on its hind legs, reaching for the girl. Kagome hesitated before picking it up and was surprised when it grasped her arms with its intelligent hands. It played with her strange clothing and her dark hair with an unprecedented amount of excitement, chattering amiably the entire time.

"He's a bit forward sometimes, I hope you don't mind."

Kagome looked up at her guide and grinned, shaking her head. She was fine with this. In fact, she welcomed it.

Unknown to them, Kocoum watched from the shadows of the trees. Upon seeing the newest member of their small village absolutely beaming with happiness, he relaxed. He was right, bringing her to Pocahontas was a good idea.

Pocahontas would be able to save her.


	7. Barrier

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pocahontas. Don't sue.

**Child of the Sky**

firefox369

Chapter 7

Barrier

Kagome sat on the small cot, watching as the medicine man, Kekata, paced back and forth. He'd been at it for hours now, and Kagome was sure that if he paced any longer he would find himself in a dirt trench. Though he muttered to himself, the girl could not understand what he was saying. She could make a guess, though. The flickering red flames from their small bonfire illuminated and shadowed his worried expression. Another had died under the force of that merciless plague.

The miko wanted to help the people, she really did, but the families were still wary of her and Pocahontas' assurances did little to ease their fears. Her skin was much to pale for them, a pale cream that they could only imagine to see in death, and with the plague taking so many of their kin the last thing they wanted was a grim reaper standing over their loved ones.

Kekata noticed the depressed glint in Kagome's eyes and stopped his pacing, opting instead to comfort the girl. She did not need to speak for him to know her problems. He was not blind to the disdained looks of the other villagers every time she walked passed. Even after a week, the people still did not completely trust her.

"They will learn in time" he soothed. His wise voice, cracking slightly with old age, made Kagome's lips twitch upward in a tentative smile.

"I sure hope so. I don't know how much longer I can handle this" she replied.

Kekata's brows furrowed when she spoke, making the young miko worry. Had she said something wrong?

"Is everything okay, Kekata?" she asked, and the medicine man blinked before taking a single step towards her.

"What are you saying, Skychild?"

Kagome's eyes went wide as she finally understood.

He couldn't understand her.

But that didn't make sene. If they couldn't understand her, then why was she able to understand them?


	8. The Illness

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pocahontas. Don't sue.

**Child of the Sky**

firefox369

Chapter 8

Illness

Words: 521

"Pocahontas seems to have done well with her" Kekata commented, watching the foreign woman frolick with the Cheiftain's daughter in the snow. Kocoum hummed in agreement. Indeed, Kagome looked the happiest she'd been since she arrived, and was even beginning to smile at the village people despite the fact that they continued to avoid her like the plague. The children occasionally met with her, but were quickly dragged away by their parents. She was, though, gaining respect within the village.

"Kekata!" one of the villagemen cried, racing towards the medicine man with hurried, scrambling steps. "The Cheiftain has fallen ill!"

Upon hearing her father's position, Pocahontas stood and looked at the man with alarm. Kagome, recognizing that this was no time to be fooling around, dropped the snowball in her hand and pinned the man with her piercing blue gaze.

"H-he's run a fever, and he cannot get up! It looks like the sickness that has been rampaging through the village as of late."

"No!" Pocahontas shouted. "No! That can't be!"

The medicine man lowered his head and sighed. "Lead me to him. I will see what I can do."

"No, not my father!" Pocahontas breathed. Kagome gazed at her, then looked away. Her friend was hurting. Her only friend in this village was hurting with the soon to be loss of her father, the Cheiftain. There would be a shift in power, and if Kagome knew anything about those, the result would not bode well and much strife would be created during the exchange.

Though the village may have seemed cold towards her, she did not miss the small gifts left on her doorstep and the curious gaze from the village women as she gratefully accepted them. Small baskets of corn that they had saved for the long winter, a few pieces of pre-cut firewood, a flint stone, new clothing, each and every one she took, and she made sure to bow lowly in respect before picking them up and bringing them back into the small hut the Cheif supplied her.

This village was kind, had grudgingly accepted her presence, and did not question her. Kagome would not condemn them to such a horrible fate as civil war after everything they'd done for her.

Kocoum noticed a hard look in her eyes that he'd never seen within them before, and watched in shock when she turned around and bolted into the treeline. Pocahontas spun around to make chase, then looked back at her home, torn.

"Go see to your father, I will follow Skychild" he stated before sprinting after the newest member of their village. He could hear her panting as they raced through the evergreens, but he could hear her getting further and further away, a thought that unnerved him. How could the young woman be so fast? It shouldn't be possible, especially since he was the fastest warrior in the village. Something prickled at his senses, and he noticed an unnatural glow in her footprints.

They glittered pink upon the snow.


	9. Leaves

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pocahontas. Don't sue.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 9

Leaves

firefox369

"Skychild! Come back!" he shouted. He heard her rustling through the bushes before he saw her, and when he came upon her she was madly digging through the various shrubbery. Her breaths were fast as she scrambled from one bush to the next, plucking leaves, feeling them, and smelling them. Occasionally, she nibbled one before blanching and putting it down.

"Skychild," Kocoum panted, "what are you doing?"

She looked at him, scrambling to figure out what to say or do to make him understand, but came up with nothing. With a frustrated sigh, she turned back to sifting through the underbrush. She plucked a leaf, rubbed it between her thumb and pointer finger, then nibbled on it before doing a silent happy dance.

"Skychild?" he asked uncertainly. He had meant to ask about the pink residue in her footprints, but that was quickly forgotten the moment he saw her flitting back and forth between the bare greenery. "Are you okay?"

Kagome grit her teeth and flung her arms in the air before finally blurting "_Shindeimasu!_" She pointed at the leaf in her hand and stood haughtily, lifting her nose in the air. "_Kusuri o nondara.._."

The miko trailed off at his confused expression. He couldn't understand her. Not one word. She opened her mouth to speak again, but disappointedly turned back to the bush and plucked what leaves it had left.

"Those are poisonous."

The blue-eyed girl snorted and glared at him, as if daring him to question her actions. _She_ was the miko here, not him. Still glowering at him, Kagome shoved the leaves into the sash on her strange red and white garb and hurriedly scurrying back to the village. Kocoum simply watched her leave, blinking owlishly and fighting to keep his stoic exterior.

Just what was that about?

He blinked once more before excitement began to flutter in his chest and he raced after her.

Perhaps he'd finally get a chance to see her strange magic in action.


	10. Pink

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pocahontas. Don't sue.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 10

Pink

firefox369

Words: 493

Kekata watched, smiling, as Kagome crushed the herbs she brought back from her little jog in the forest. The thick, green pulp was beginning to soak into the stone, but neither the medicine man nor Kagome particularly cared. If whatever potion she was making worked, then who cared if the rocks would be a bit stained?

He also watched, with satisfaction, as Kocoum stood guard by the door to his hut. The villagers were bustling about his small home with curiosity, speaking in hushed voices and nervous words, and the young man's stoic presence deterred the people from actualy entering. Skychild didn't particularly seem to mind the gossip, and began to wrap the crushed herb paste. A quick look at Kekata let him know that the small pot of water she had propped above the fire would be needed, so he carefully grabbed the scalding pot and observed some more as she finished tying up the small pouch of medicine.

The moment Kagome stepped out of the hut, the entire village swarmed towards her. Some begged with hope, asking her to save their cheiftain, while others cried out insults and accusations.

"Please! Please, you must help-"

"She's the reason for this plague!"

"Save him!"

"Get rid of her!"

Kekata continued to stand by, knowing that Kocoum would take advantage of his sheer warrior-ness soon enough. However, just as Kocoum's patience was about to snap, Skychild exploded in a large burst of pink light. The entire village was drowned in the gentle haze for a split second before the light slowly faded back into Kagome's small body. No one dared to speak.

As soon as Kocoum had gotten over his shock he began to clear a path for the miko, softly nudging people aside. He had seen the glittering pink lights in her footsteps. Though he couldn't have been prepared for the seemingly limitless power she had just released, he had definitely prepared himself for some sort of flashy display.

Kagome followed him with a smile on her lips and determination in her eyes. She had only shown the village what her miko powers looked like, not what they were capable of, but she was sure that the little explosion had blown everyone's minds a little off kilter. The coming days would be difficult, she was sure of it. She didn't have time to worry about that now, though. She needed to save the Cheiftain, and if this medicine didn't work then she would simply have to find a different herb and try again.

The village watched the group pass with awe. Most people, after looking at Kagome with open mouths, turned to face Kekata for reassurance. The medicine man's expression was calm, if not slightly grim, but he was bursting with excitement inside.

He hadn't had this much fun since he played matchmaker for Pocahontas' mother and father.


	11. Eyes Wide Open

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pocahontas. Don't sue.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 11

Eyes Wide Open

firefox369

Words: 768

Kagome wrung her hands and chewed on her bottom lip. Days, weeks almost, had passed since the day she began to administer the Chieftain her medicine, and though his fever had gone down considerably he still had yet to wake from his sick induced coma. Did she forget to add an herb? Did she steep the medicine for too long in hot water? Or maybe she didn't steep the medicine _long enough_. Was she supposed to let the medicine dry before boiling it? Was it _really_ supposed to have the consistency of porridge?

She was really beginning to wish she'd studied more under Kaede. Despite that she had tried her best, now and under Kaede's tutelage, her best just did not seem to be enough. If she could not figure out what she did wrong, the Chieftain and, indirectly, the entire village, would suffer from her mistakes.

The young japanese woman sighed and began to fiddle with the hem of her miko garb. Pocahontas noticed and placed a calloused hand onto one of Kagome's trembling ones. Kagome abruptly looked up before offering a tentative smile.

"He has lasted longer than the other victims as it is, Skychild. No one can argue that your medicine does not work."

Kagome sniffled and nodded before staring at her hands again. She could feel Kocoum's presence near the small hut's entrance and she clung to the constancy that practically radiated off of him. In a dire time such as this, a constant, confident presence was all that she wanted. Pocahontas worried for her father, and the fear of losing a relative wore her down considerably. The tan native american princess could not be an anchor for Kagome, not while she had the rest of the village bearing down on her shoulders.

Kocoum, on the other hand, remained the same throughout the entire ordeal so far. If he worried for the Chieftain, he did not show it and his aura did not project it. Unkowingly, he had become Kagome's source of strength.

A rattling breath escaped the Chieftain's open mouth and the miko's heart nearly leapt out of her throat. Hurriedly, she scrambled to his side and began to check his vitals. Was he dying? Did the medicine she make really not work after all? Had she failed? What if-

"Skychild?" the sick man rasped.

Kagome immediately stopped what she was doing and slowly raised her eyes to meet the Chieftain's exhausted gaze. Behind the fatigue and the sick, she could see a small spark of his former power and an even larger shine of determination.

The miko numbly nodded before moving aside so Pocahontas could take her place. As soon as she saw Pocahontas comfortably situated, she ran for the door. She brushed passed Kocoum and flung the pelt to the side before making way for the forest. Her heart was ready to burst.

Not ten steps in to the underbrush, Kocoum grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. His breath was short and his eyes were wide with hope and fear. The strength he exuded in the hut had long since been thrown to the wind and all the warrior had left were his turbulent emotions. Now more than ever he looked like the young nineteen year old he was supposed to be and not like the stoic warrior he was forced to be.

"Skychild," he asked, voice shaking, "will he...?"

Her eyes burned even as she gave him the brightest smile she'd ever smiled. And then she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she laughed and sobbed and soaked his winter top with her hot tears. The tightness in Kocoum's rigid body faded and he slumped to the snow covered earth in relief. He returned Kagome's embrace, wrapping his arms around her and engulfing her small frame with his larger one. As he raised his eyes to stare at the sky, he took in deep breaths in an attempt to reign in his overwhelming happiness. Vaguely he realized he was crushing Kagome, but neither he nor the miko seemed to care.

"Skychild" he laughed, "you are unbelievable."

Kagome responded with a sniff and a muffled giggle.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going back to school so my updates will probably be less frequent for the next couple months (as if they can't get much less frequent already... oops...) Sorry! I'll continue writing and posting whenever I have the time, though! ~ firefox369


	12. Absurdity

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pocahontas. Don't sue.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 12

Absurdity

firefox369

Words: 495

"Have you seen Skychild?"

Kekata looked up from his work and set down the medicine he'd been making. The scent of poultice and dry herbs was heavy in the air, but the young man standing at the door did not seem to mind. Afterall, this was the scent of Kagome's miracle.

"Not for a while, no. What business do you have with her, Kocoum?" the elder questioned, though his eyes were glimmering with amusement and his lips curved with mischief.

Kocoum hated that look.

Then again, Kocoum disliked the way the damned medicine man seemed to have every detail about everyone's lives crammed into that ancient head of his. There was nothing he did not know, and though it bothered him, he knew that Kekata would eventually tell him where the girl was. Now the question was how much he'd have to work for it.

"The Chieftain asked for her" Kocoum lied. He fought the urge to slap his hand over his face at the stupid response. If Chief Powhatan really wanted Skychild, he would have come to Kekata to ask for her himself. He was not the type to send out warriors as if they were servants.

Kekata hummed, clearly not believing the (almost) stuttering young man, and Kocoum's frown turned even more dour. He was in for it now.

"That's strange. Chief Powhatan was here not ten minutes ago and he did not mention needing Skychild specifically."

Oh noes. His excuse _definitely_ was not reasonable anymore. He should have just told Kekata the truth from the start, that he was looking for Skychild to... to... why _was_ he looking for her anyway? He had no reason to go see her, especially not during his lunch break. He was missing out on precious food in his search for the girl.

"He changed his mind" he blurted.

Kekata laughed.

Kocoum stifled a groan and mentally punched himself in the face. What was he _doing_? He was acting like some sort of stammering idiot of a teenager! Granted he _was_ still technically a teenager, but that was besides the point. Warriors, especially the best of the best, did _not_ act like children.

"She's with Pocahontas down by the waterfall."

Grateful for Kekata's pity, Kocoum was about to hightail it out of there before the medicine man stopped him.

"Kocoum, in case you are wondering, she seems awfully infatuated with the local wildflowers."

Kocoum scowled, but placed the information in the forefront of his mind before stepping out of the hut. That was more difficult than it needed to be and his pride had definitely taken a major blow, but he'd gotten more information than he'd come for. Not like he cared about what type of flowers Skychild liked. Nope. He didn't care at all.

But for some reason, those dandelions suddenly looked a lot more appealing than before...

TBC


	13. Aster

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pocahontas. Don't sue.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 13

Aster

firefox369

"Watcha doin' Kokam?"

The stoic warior jolted to his feet and turned to face the offender while cursing his inattentiveness. His spear clattered near his feet.

"Yeah, watcha hid'n?"

His dark eyes gazed down confidently at the two siblings even as his mind scrambled for an excuse, but he knew they knew. It seemed as if children could see everything just as clearly as Kekata could. The only things they lacked were a sense of secrecy and discretion.

"Are those flowers?"

"Can we play too?"

"I am not playing" he responded calmly, and the (slightly) older brother grinned a mischievous grin.

"Ohhhhhhh, Kocoum's got a giirrrllfrieeennd" he teased, latching onto his leg. The little sister squealed and tackled Kocoum's other leg, firmly holding him in place.

"Who? Who?" she demanded.

Kocoum sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Curse his big, soft heart. He always did have a soft spot for kids. Perhaps Kagome's childlike wonder and curiosity was what drew him to her.

"Oh, is that Kocoum I see?"

This time Kocoum could not stifle his groan as he tilted his head to gaze at Pocahontas. Much to his horror (and delight), Kagome was at her side.

"Good morning, Pocahontas" he greeted, and the native american princess made an amused face at the way both children seemed permanently attached to his legs.

"I see the village children are getting more daring." She crouched and raised her arms, flexing her fingers as if she were ready to pounce. "Look at them, clinging to the big, bad warrior" she growled. The children squealed and giggled when she leapt and began to tickle them, effectively prying them off of Kocoum in the process.

The two kids struggled in her hold until she set them down, and at once they pointed at Kocoum and chimed in unison "Kocoum's got a girlfriend!"

Pocahontas gave the warrior a sideways glance and a smirk. "_Really_ now? He does?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh huh!"

"And who might this girlfriend be?"

The ever-stoic young man remained silent, but Pocahontas could see the discarded flowers on the earth behind his feet, and for a split second his eyes flitted towards...

"Oh _ho_" she mused "I _see_."

Kagome watched the exchange, confused, but that dark glint in Pocahontas's eyes was really starting to scare her.

"Pocahontas?" she asked, and Kocoum's eyes widened as she spoke. Since when had she been able to speak their language? Had she always been able to, but just refused? Pocahontas smiled.

"I've been teaching her a bit on the side" she explained, "it's really strange though. It's as if she understands everything we say, but she just can't respond in our tongue." Pocahontas then shrugged. "Whatever the case, I'm bringing these two troublemakers back home. Why don't you teach Kagome some things while I'm gone?"

Before Kocoum could argue, the princess had hoisted up the two laughing kids, one under each arm, and began toting them back home. Kagome and Kocoum stared at each other in an awkward silence for what felt like an eternity until Kagome finally pointed at the field behind Kocoum. He glanced behind him at the rainbow of wildflowers behind him and he understood. Pocahontas had brought her to see the flowers because she was also aware of Kagome's infatuation with them.

"Kocoum?" she questioned, and the sound of his name falling from her lips brought a shiver down his spine. He plucked another yellow flower and walked over to Kagome with it in hand.

"Aster" he stated, pointing at the flower, and the girl mouthed the word a few times before speaking.

"A-...Aster" she repeated, and Kocoum nodded. They stood in silence for a few more moments while Kocoum gathered his courage. He brought up the flower, hesitated for a moment, and then gingerly slid the blossom into her hair. He stepped back and looked at his handiwork. Kagome glanced at her twiddling thumbs before pointing at the feather in his hair, then at the flower in hers.

"S-same" she stuttered.

The warrior folded his arms over his chest and thought for a moment before nodding. "We do match now, don't we?"

More silence.

And then Kagome clasped her hands behind her back, looked at the ground beneath her feet, and whispered "I like."

Kocoum wasn't sure he heard her correctly until he saw the rosy blush creeping down over her cheeks, and he felt the heat rising in his own face shortly after.

"Thank you" she squeaked before turning tail and running off in the direction Pocahontas went. With a deep breath, Kocoum knelt and picked up his spear before continuing his rounds.


	14. Swelter

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pocahontas. Don't sue.

AN: Sorry for the long wait! I didn't realize how long it'd been until I received a review yesterday talking about it. Oops... .

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 14

Swelter

firefox369

Each step she took felt like torture. The smoldering heat was driving her crazy, and her sweat drenched garbs did little to make her feel better. The young woman plopped to the ground, panting, and tiredly tugged on the collar of her thick robes.

"Are you okay, Skychild?" Pocahontas asked, kneeling beside her and fanning the overheated miko with her hands. Kagome nodded and dabbed at her brow with her large sleeve. Virginia was _hot_, though it most definitely didn't help that she was still in her thick winter garb in the middle of spring.

"Come on, just a few more minutes and we can get you better clothed. I'm sure I still have of my old clothing that will fit you just fine." Pocahontas looked Kagome over before nodding. "Yeah. I definitely have clothing that will suit you."

She pulled Kagome to her feet and practically dragged her back to the village. Not that Kagome minded. She was sure that she wouldn't have been able to make it back on her own anyway. As if on cue, her vision began to swim, the colors began to invert, and she collapsed. Horrified, Pocahontas dropped to Kagome's side and frantically patted her cheek. Though her skin was both hot and covered in sweat, Skychild was shivering.

"Skychild!" Pocahontas cried, beginning to lift the girl into her arms. They were far from the village, and though she knew that Skychild needed attention immediately she wasn't sure if it would be faster to carry the girl and stumble along the path herself or sprint back to the village and call for help.

"Is something wrong?"

Pocahontas looked up and almost cried in relief. Of all the people to come by!

"Kocoum! We have to get her to Kekata!"

The warrior needed no more information than that. He quickly handed the princess his spear before kneeling next to her and carefully lifting the miko's burning body into his arms. Despite the urgency of the situation, he couldn't help but marvel at how small and fragile she seemed. When she was awake she exuded a soothing and dominating aura that left no one questioning her strength, yet now she seemed so weak and helpless. It was then that Kocoum truly realized that, even though Skychild seemed like one of his hardened warriors in spirit, in mind and body she was still a woman. For some reason, the epiphany both excited and terrified him.

"Hurry up Kocoum!"

Not about to stand around any longer, the warrior hurried after Pocahontas. Though he tried to keep his steps light and his run smooth, he knew that Kagome was having a very rough ride. When he hopped over a small stream (the quickest route to the village by far), he could not soften his landing as much as he had hoped and the particularly hard jostle has stirred the young woman slightly in her unconsciousness.

"Inuyasha..." she mumbled, brows furrowing.

When they reached Kekata's hut, she was still muttering that word. What did it mean? What was its significance? Such a small thing had never bothered the warrior before, and that it was starting to now was a nuisance to the warrior.

Kocoum was quickly ushered into the hut, Pocahontas all the while explaining how if Kocoum hadn't been doing his rounds and been in the area, Kagome would probably still be lying on the dirt path in her current condition. Kekata glanced at Kocoum, and both wisely kept their mouths shut. They both knew that the warrior wasn't supposed to be there, and had in fact sacrificed yet more of his warrior's diginity and pride to pry from the medicine man the necessary information to track the two women down.

"She's just been overworked in this hot weather" the medicine man comforted, beginning to undo the unconscious girl's sash. He paused, as if debating internally over something of great importance.

"Perhaps you should go fetch some water, Kocoum," he suggested, "and you find some appropriate clothing for her, Pocahontas."

Both hesitated, but quickly scurried out the door to do the job requested of them. However, just as he was leaving the hut, Kocoum couldn't help but notice that the water in Kekata's hut was not in short supply. Even if he had said it was so just to drive Kocoum out, the medicine man could have just said something along the lines of the girl's chastity being at stake. Kekata hardly ever made such a questionable excuse as this. The more he though about it, the more Kocoum realized that old Kekata was hiding something.

"I know you're still there, Kocoum" the medicine man mused, poking his head out from behind the soft drape of a door. "I knew you'd stay. I think you should see this. Come in."

The warrior obeyed, and stepped into the hut only to whirl around and stare at the ground, the door, the ceiling, at anything except Kagome.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, embarrassed and ashamed for having seen the girl, even if it were just a glimpse, half naked.

"Look closer, Kocoum. I did not bring you in here so you can gain visuals for whatever sexual fantasies you may have."

Even with the seriousness (and slight amusement, much to Kocoum's chagrin) in Kekata's tone, Kocoum needed a few moments to convince himself that the medicine man wasn't joking with him. Eventually he turned around and quickly trained his eyes on Kagome's stomach, trying very hard to ignore the upper half of her torso. That was when he saw it. A huge, discolored mark on her pale skin. If it weren't for the few he had scattered on his own body, as well as the ones he'd seen on the other tribal warriors, he wouldn't have been able to believe it was a scar. It was a grotesque scar, the largest one he'd every seen. It looked as if something had relentlessly torn into her side. No, _bitten_ into it.

The warrior took a step forward.

He began to take notice of other white lines and dark marks littering her skin. Some were obviously the result of her clumsiness - small scratches and the like - while others were undoubtedly from battle. Aside from the monstrous bite on her hip, there was a large slash across her collarbone and, most alarmingly, a huge, jagged scar just above her heart.

"She has been through a lot," Kekata observed, "and perhaps she has seen more battle than even the most seasoned warrior of our tribe."

Fighting to keep his expression of neutrality, Kocoum ran his fingers along the circular mark above her heart. For some reason seeing that one scar and knowing she had been so close to death brought pain to his own heart, as well.

Kekata watched and analyzed all of Kocoum's actions, afraid that the warrior might join the rest of the village in suspecting she was sent as a spy from an enemy tribe. He quickly realized that there was nothing to worry about when Kocoum's fingertips moved from the disfigured skin on her chest to her warm hand. They hovered there briefly before the warrior reached and gently grasped it, entertwining her graceful fingers with his calloused ones.

_TBC_


	15. Rumors

Disclaimer: I own neither Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_ nor Disney's _Pocahontas_. Don't sue.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 15

Rumors

firefox369

Words: 1,947

The sun was just rising over the horizon, the birds beginning to sing their morning songs, and most people would have been waking up and preparing for the oncoming day in the comfort of their own homes. Unlike most people, Kocoum was wide awake and confidently flapping aside the door to Kekata's hut. That confidence was torn to shreds, however, when there was a loud shriek and a stone pestle was hurtling dangerously fast towards his face. With reflexes only a warrior of his caliber could show, he swiftly dodged the item, making sure to lift a hand to catch it before it punched a hole in poor old Kekata's wall.

"Kami-sama! _Kocoum! Get out!_" Kagome screamed, scrambling for the skins on the bed and covering herself with them. The young warrior quickly placed the stone bowl on the ground and bolted out the door faster than he could swing his handaxe. Kekata walked by moments later, grinning.

"She recovers awfully fast, doesn't she?" he mused. Kocoum grunted bitterly in response, glumly adjusting his quiver before straightening his back and standing guard in front of the small hut. A few mothers in the village walked by on their way to tend to the fields, glancing at him and giggling as they passed. It would seem that the entire village had heard Kagome's lively outcry. He was never going to live this one down. Ever. When he saw Pocahontas walking down the path and straight towards him with a massive grin on her face, he knew he was doomed.

"It seems like you have some apologizing to do, mister" she laughed, patting the warrior on the shoulder. "I'll talk to my father. You know, see if he can spare you for a day and let you give Skychild a _proper_ apology."

That grin grew even wider, and Kocoum couldn't help but think that everything from the very moment he woke up this morning was planned by that damnable Kekata and his princess accomplice.

"Besides," Pocahontas continued, "she owes you a thank you, anyway."

With that, she turned tail and ran back home to ask her father for permission to put her latest plan into action. Kocoum wasn't sure whether to be grateful for the day off of frustrated by the fact that everyone seemed to want to meddle in his life.

"You can come in now, Kocoum" he heard Skychild grumble, and the young man waited a few more seconds (just for good measure) before carefully pushing the animal skin to the side and entering. The rate at which Skychild's language proficiency had improved was phenomenal to say the least. She'd been learning for little more than a few months, yet it seemed that she had almost mastered their language. Occasionally she would slip into her home tongue, but she would quickly realize her mistake and switch back to their tongue and continue where she left off. The more she spoke their language, though, the more Kocoum became curious about hers. He tried to convince himself that the word 'Inuyasha' had nothing to do with it, but he knew he was lying to himself.

"You're fine now?" he asked and Skychild nodded, absently tugging on the bottom of her new outfit. It was simple yet elegant, and almost an exact replica of Pocahontas's current dress. That didn't come as a surprise to either of them considering it _was_ Pocahontas's at one point. The only difference was the slightly lighter tan lines that swirled through the fabric near the hem. The clothing was much more revealing than the ones the young miko wore before, but they were also much more suited for the weather. Regardless, Kocoum was glad that the majority of her scars, including the worst, were still well hidden.

"I heard Pocahontas is asking her father-"

"I'm leading the hunting party today."

Kagome trailed off after his interjection, eyes downcast and head lowered slightly. "Then maybe before you leave...?"

Kocoum shook his head. "I'm leaving soon. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left."

The miko smiled, though he could see it didn't reach her eyes. Unsure of what to do, he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll stop by as soon as I get back" he promised.

Kagome's smile grew brighter and her eyes glowed with happiness. "I'll be waiting" she laughed.

The soft lilt lifted his heart and he was positive that he would be walking on air the rest of the day, maybe even the rest of his life. The feeling she instilled in him wanted him to make her happy more often, and wanted to make sure that her day of waiting for him would be well worth her patience and time. Ideas of how to please her and draw out her greatest smile were whizzing through his mind so fast he was surprised he wasn't getting dizzy. Somehow, though, he retained his indifferent stance and expression. The things Skychild did to him...

With a curt nod, Kocoum exited the hut only to come face to face with an eavesdropping villager. Nothing needed to be said. In fact, all Kocoum had to do was raise a brow and the woman was scurrying off towards the fields in both fright and excitement. Kocoum sighed, rubbing his nose between his brows. He knew the village women well enough to know that he was going to have to perform some major disastor relief when he got back.

By noon, all the village women would hear of his 'unbelievable promise' and Kagome's 'poor one-sided love.' After all, how could a stoic young warrior like Kocoum possibly return the feelings of some foreign lady with unknown background? Of course, these rumors eventually fell upon the ears of one curious Kagome, who was immediately appalled ("_Emotionless?_ Kocoum's one of the most emotional men I know!"), and didn't even notice that they had specifically said that _her_ feelings were unrequited. Of course, the other villagers just looked at her with even _more_ pity when she tried to defend him, and began spreading rumors and theories about her tragic past. After hours and hours of trying to correct the rumors, the ladies had concluded that Skychild was an intelligent woman, but had very little sense in how to find a lasting relationship.

Yes, Kocoum was sought after by many of the young ladies because of his status and athletic ability, some even loved his supposedly cold demeanor, but everyone knew that they were more fans of his body than his personality. The fact that Kagome thought Kocoum was _emotional,_ of all things, gave rise to the most popular belief that Kagome had once fallen in love with a ruthless, cold-hearted warlord who was only good for his looks and money. The description couldn't remind Kagome of anyone more than Sesshomaru, and immediately denied it. The ladies would have none of it, though, and the rumor spread like wildfire, eventually adding on somewhere along the line that the lord had purchased her as a slave and, despite all the punishments she received, she _still_ loved and forgave him.

Exhausted after a long day of attempted rumor correction and exasperated beyond belief, Kagome retired to Kekata's hut and lived the lonely life of a hermit for a good half hour before Kocoum strode in with all the confidence of an injured squirrel. Kagome felt a bit guilty about Kocoum's sudden deference, knowing her actions that morning were probably the cause, and the circulating rumors most definitely didn't help. He probably got mobbed by curious villagers the very second he got back.

"Sorry Kocoum. I tried to fix the rumors but they kept getting more and more out of hand" she grumbled. Kocoum hesitated.

"Were you really a slave he used for love?"

"_What? _NO! Not you, too!" Kagome all but sobbed, about ready to tear all the hair from her scalp. The young man looked around, alarmed and confused as to what to do with the bubblering mess of a Skychild in front of him. He was even more horrified when he saw some of the village women peeking in between the cloth and walls of the door's entrance, silently judging him with their scrutinizing gaze. Even if he drove them off, they would come back later to see the results of his (even if it was nothing like it, he knew they would twist the story into it) rejection. Honestly, he wanted a relationship with Skychild. After months of her being on his mind, nearly getting him killed because of it, and driving him insane every second of the day, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off. As much as he disliked it, starting something now, in the midst of the all the terrible rumors, would not only fix the rumors, but probably land him the beginnings of the relationship he wanted if the young woman's current state was anything to go by.

"Skychild" he exhaled, motioning for her to come closer. Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her arm before doing as he asked. She watched curiously as he removed the quiver from his back and reached inside. "I had hoped to do this in the comfort of a bit more secrecy, but I guess that will never happen now."

Kagome laughed, knowing he was referring to the people crowded at the door, but continued to watch as he pulled out a small handful of the prettiest flowers Kagome had ever seen. Their long, graceful petals gradually turned from yellow at the center to red at its tips. At the flowers' bases were four long, petal like protrusions that ran parallel to their stems.

"I've never seen anything like them" she breathed, carefully taking them from him.

"They have medicinal properties, as well. I'm sure Kekata will tell you of them if you ask."

The look on Skychild's face made Kocoum think that the teases he got from the hunting party as he picked the blossoms, as well as the onslaught of rumors shoved into his face upon his return, were completely worth it. Seeing her so happy made a small smile curve the tips of his mouth. She looked like she was about to burst in excitement, and she did. Without warning, she lunged herself at the warrior, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. Shocked and completely unused to being touched, all Kocoum could do was awkwardly pat her back.

"They're perfect" she giggled, hopping from foot to foot a few times before pulling away and laughing more. "Wait 'til I show Pocahontas!"

She raced through the doors, completely plowing through the villagers that were there, and sprinted to the Cheiftain's home. Her previous annoyances and, much to Kocoum's disappointment, he was forgotten in her whirlwind of giddiness. Perhaps the gift was _too_ fitting. He made sure to take note of it and carefully stash it in the back of his mind.

The villagers looked at her, then back at Kocoum. Again, all he did was raise a brow and they each scurried off to mind their own business, completely humbled.

Maybe Skychild's love wasn't one sided at all. In fact, maybe it was the other way around.

TBC

**AN:** So, because I feel bad for having not updated in _forever_, here's another chapter for you guys :) I'm starting to deviate a little from the super long one-shot I had written in order to flush out more of the details and make a more gradual relationship between the two. Assuming my current writing streak continues, hopefully I'll be able to connect what I want to write with the (unpublished) one shot and just copy paste from my old stuff before classes start x.x

Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism (note: _not_ flames. Yes, there is a difference), are very much welcome :D


	16. Arrows

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue!

**AN: **I didn't think this story was that popular, especially since I completely forgot about it for a good nine months O.o Wooooowwwwwwwww. The amount of reviews I got within 24 hours was astounding O.O I'm really happy that you guys like this story so much, and that some of you have remained faithful and continue to read this after that super long hiatus. I love you guys. You're the best.

My writing streak is ridiculously hot right now. I actually wrote the next two chapter last night, but you're going to have to wait for another day or two before you see them (you know, just in case my inspiration sputters out overnight or something...) ;D

Gawd. Again, you guys are great. Big hugs all around! Thanks for reading you guys! As usual, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. I take them all very seriously and read each one thoroughly. Now, on to the chapter...

~firefox369

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 16

Arrows

firefox369

Words: 1,102

Whittling down stone to form arrow- and spear- heads had always been a source of comfort for Kocoum. It was tedious but brainless work, and he could sit for hours at a time just scraping away at the stones and molding them into the perfect shapes while he pondered the mysteries of the universe. Being the introspective type, and the productive type, Kocoum appreciated the little time he set aside for himself for the task and held a lot of pride for the flawlessness of his creations. Today, his worries lied in the tense atmosphere between the surrounding villages. The Massawomecks were on the move, and his calm village would without a doubt be sucked into the Massawomecks' sudden belligerence. Kocoum was sure that the other Powhatan men were preparing to fight, perhaps training or packing, or even saying goodbyes to their wives and children, but Kocoum was patient and instead came to his special spot and did his work.

Few people were as patient as he, and so it came as a great surprise when one day Skychild approached him with interest. Out of all the people he knew, she was by far one of the most active and had one of the shortest attention spans. However, he shouldn't have been surprised if he thought harder. She had all the makings of a ruthless fighter in her. If not for the single stick that snapped under her footsteps, he wouldn't have known she was coming, and again Kocoum had to question just where, and under what conditions, she'd learned to move with such silence and grace.

"Did you make these?" she asked softly, as if she were afraid that speaking too loud would shatter the calm ambience. She crouched beside him, arms folded on her knees as she looked over his work. Carefully, she reached for one at the end of his neat row of arrowheads and picked it up.

Kocoum hummed in affirmation, pausing in his steady work to watch her reaction. Though her fingers were slim and graceful, he could not forget the callouses on her fingertips when she first joined their lives. The callouses she had were the marks and remnants of her life as an archer. They'd long since faded now, as she hadn't even stepped near a bow since they found her in the wilderness so long ago. Thinking on it now, perhaps she'd given up her love of archery to earn their trust. The theory bothered him.

"They're beautiful" she complimented, placing the arrowhead back where it belonged and smiling at the lean Powhatan. Her blue eyes sparkled so prettily in the fragmented light from the treeline that Kocoum could feel his breath catch in his throat. He quickly turned back to the stone in his hand and continued to scrape at it. They sat there in companionable silence, the young warrior sculpting his masterpiece and the young miko watching as he did so. Even with her constant gaze on his working hands, Kocoum was oddly comfortable. That Skychild did not speak, merely admired, and that she found his work fascinating placated him and stirred within him an effervescing joy.

When he finished, he offered it to the expectant Kagome. Chewing on her bottom lip, she glanced up at Kocoum with wide eyes just to make sure it was okay. When he nodded, she cautiously took it from him and held it eye level.

"It's not nearly as sharp as your other ones" she commented, a little disappointed. Kocoum picked up a shaft he'd made earlier that day, one he'd intended to use with his best arrowhead, and some twine. He took the blunt object from the girl and began to tie it to the shaft.

"Because its for you" he responded, crosshatching the twine as he wrapped it around the arrowhead and shaft. Kagome gaped at him, indignant.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm going to hurt myself?" she whined, but stopped her complaining when he presented to her the completed arrow. She'd seen his quiver several times before, and she knew that none of the fletchings were as carefully selected or pieced on, none of the heads tied as beautifully and neatly, as the ones on the arrow he was handing to her now. And then she realized that he knew. He knew that every inch of her soul was that of an archer. He knew what she'd sacrificed in order to be accepted by the village. In a society where only men were trained in the art of hunting and prepared for the gores of battle, an unknown woman familiar with archery would at once be ostracized.

Yet Kocoum knew everything, and he accepted her.

Kagome slowly ran her trembling fingers over the soft feathers and across the smooth wood before gingerly picking it up. She closed her eyes when they began to water, clutching the arrow to her chest and taking in the familiar feeling of the arrow in her hands. She could imagine herself pulling back the string of a bow, the resistance it gave when it was pulled taught, and the soft _whoosh_ when all the tension was released. The feeling hadn't come to her in months, and now that she could see it again she finally felt like she was whole. Neither said anything, the only noise the buzz of the cicadas and the songs of the nearby birds, until Kagome began to sniff. The sniffles turned into laughs, and soon the young miko was sobbing and chuckling at the same time.

Kocoum watched, knowing that this time her tears were because of her overwhelming happiness, and relaxed. He leaned over to cup her cheek in his calloused hand and gently wiped away a tear with his thumb. Kagome giggled, placing her hand over his and lowering her head. Again, Kocoum marveled at how small she seemed in comparison to his masculine self.

"Thank you" she whispered, shutting her eyes.

Kocoum leaned over more, gently pulling Skychild a little closer to him, and pressed his lips against her forehead. As if suddenly realizing what he was doing, he reared back and drew his hand to his side.

Kagome could feel the warmth of his hand leave her cheek and hear some hurried scuffling, but by the time she'd swiped the tears from her eyes and opened them, Kocoum was gone.

_TBC_


	17. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I own neither Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_ nor Disney's _Pocahontas_.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 17

The Hunt

firefox369

Words:1,742

Days had passed since Kagome had last seen Kocoum. Whispers of an oncoming war had hushed the entire village the day she found the young man making arrowheads. She knew he was preparing for battle, and tried to comfort him in one of the few ways she knew he was willing to accept it. In return, he had given her the greatest gift she could have asked for.

She sighed, setting down her basket of herbs and kneeling to pluck the plants Kekata had requested. She shouldn't have wandered so far from the village, but she had come in hopes of seeing Kocoum when he was doing one of his rounds. Even if he was busy, even if he would be mad at her, she wanted to see with her own eyes that he was fine. She worried for the warriors who were preparing for battle, and even though the village women told her she worried too much over Kocoum's well being, she knew better than any of them the uncertainties that occasionally shook his unwavering heart. The Chieftain hadn't officially announced the call to arms, but everyone knew that the war was unavoidable. Too many of the village's allies had been attacked. Too many people were wounded. The Massawomecks had gone too far.

"Skychild, what are you doing so far from the village?"

Kagome looked up at the owner of that unfamiliar voice, only to cry out in shock and scramble backwards.

"Who are you?" she demanded, slowly getting to her feet and lowering her body to prepare for a possible escape. The dark-skinned man simply smiled, lowering his body as well and pulling the hatchet from his buckskin sash. Even if he didn't answer, Kagome knew that he wasn't someone she wanted to be with. A snap from behind her told her that there was someone sneaking up on her from behind, as well.

"Ganging up against one little girl? That's not very nice" she commented, warily glancing at the men that were making their way out of the cover of the underbrush. When had she been surrounded? It seemed like being in the safety of the village had left her negligent in the use of her holy magic. Considering they knew her name, she was sure that they were there either to take her away to their own village or to get rid of her, which meant that news of her had spread to the other villages. Judging from the raised weapons, they wanted her gone.

Knowing there was no running out of this one, Kagome shifted her stance to one her demon hunter friend Sango had taught her long ago. If she could just get one of the enemy's daggers or hatchets, she was set, but with so many to go against she wasn't sure if she'd be getting out of this one unscathed. She'd also only tried to kill demons with her reiki before and wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with the blood that would come with hurting a human. Honestly, the sight of blood had always sickened her, but demon blood was darker than human blood, and just that slight difference in shade made the sight a lot more bearable.

The man behind her lunged with a great war cry, and Kagome spun around just in time to dodge the fast swish of his hatchet. Before the swing had fully completed, she grabbed the arm holding the weapon and bent it towards his stomach before yanking it towards her. He didn't even get a change to scream before he had hacked his heart and his handaxe was in Kagome's grasp. The young woman could feel her stomach churning as thick, hot blood dribbled over her fingertips and the man collapsed, staring at her with wide, lifeless eyes. Blood poured from his chest.

Horrified and angered, another man charged at her. Desperation gripped her pounding heart, and Kagome once again turned, dodged, and used his own momentum against him. This time she could not ignore the splatter of blood. It soaked into her dress and sprayed against the entire length of her arm. The feeling made her heave, and it took all her effort to keep standing and watch the remaining warriors with watery eyes.

"Please," she begged, "I don't want to do this."

But there was no reasoning with them now. She had killed two of their brethren and was drenched in their life. Two more charged at her, and she hesitated before stumbling out of the way and killing one. Her hesitation gave the other the opening he needed and he left a deep gash in her shoulder. Unable to do hold it in any longer, Kagome fell to her hands and knees and retched. The soil around her was stained with the blood of the men she'd murdered, and knowing that those men with their own parents and wives and children were gone because of her left her feeling sick and trembling.

Knowing she was vulnerable, the men closed in on her. One grabbed her hair and yanked her to her knees, pulling her head back and sneering at her tear-stained cheeks. The motion stretched the deep gash and she couldn't stop the weak cry of pain that tumbled out of her throat.

"Dangerous, indeed" he snarled, raising his hatchet. He was just about to swing it down when he lurched forward with a grunt. His eyes widened in disbelief as he fell forward with an arrow protruding from his back. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and flinched when he collapsed, the sharp hatchet in his hand dropping along with him. With a soft 'shink,' the pull on her scalp was gone. She watched with bated breath as long locks of her hair fluttered to the ground.

She was still alive.

Before anyone in the small clearing could understand what was going on, the familiar cry of the warriors of her village rang through the air. More arrows flew from the shadows of the trees and struck down more of the opposing men. The few that were left were completely overwhelmed by the graceful power of a young Powhatan warrior. Within moments, all of the men had taken their last breaths.

"What are you doing this far out, Skychild?" Kocoum hissed, knuckles white and body rigid. He did not look at her, and though his voice was quiet, his fury was deafening. Slowly, the accompanying warriors stepped into the clearing and slung their bows over their shoulders. Some turned and scanned the surrounding treeline while others began to examine the cooling bodies. All of them were listening with cautious curiosity.

"I was just," she began, though the shock and pain was still heavy in both her mind and heart and she could not form a complete sentence, "I... Kekata asked-"

"The herbs he needs can be found closer to the village," Kocoum interrupted through grit teeth, "_Why are you so far out?_"

The warriors stared at their leader in alarm. Never had they seen him in such a state, and to be so harsh Skychild of all people left them speechless. One warrior, noticing her wound, nudged another one closer to the girl. The shoved man hesitated, but pulled a cloth from his sash and began to dab at the deep cut. He tried desperately not to look at Kagome's horrified expression. It was the haunted look of a boy who had killed his first man in battle. He was sure that everyone in the clearing, save maybe Kocoum, had worn that visage at some point in his life. Surely Kocoum could be gentler in tone?

"I... I just wanted to see you" she admitted. Fat tears dripped down her pale face after her confession, but she didn't dare wipe them. She knew her hands were covered in blood and dirt and the last thing she wanted to do was smear it all over her face. Kocoum, though his anger had begun to abate upon hearing her words, was still relentless.

"You shouldn't be here."

Denied the gentleness that she required from the stoic man, the young miko instead clung to the warrior cleaning her wounds and began to sob. She grasped his forearm with the desperation of a terrified child, grip tight and entire body trembling. She tried to bite back her tears, if only to retain some of her feminine dignity, but failed miserably. Each breath she took was a pained gasp, and every exhale a wail muffled only by her grit teeth. The man glanced at Kocoum to see that the young leader was looking away. With a pained sigh, the warrior took her into his arms, mindful of her wound, and let her rest her blood speckled forehead against the crook of his neck.

"You did well, child," he soothed, patting her back, "but we're with you now. You'll be safe with us."

Her grip on his arm tightened, though not painfully so.

"Take her back to the village. Make sure Kekata treats her wound," Kocoum finally commanded, "the rest of you follow me."

"But Kocoum, shouldn't you-"

"We're continuing our rounds."

His tone left no room for argument. However, though he knew his men would obey him, he knew just as well that they were hesitant. Hesitant men could not protect anything. The questions and the worries they all held lingered in the air, and it wasn't until he could no longer hear Skychild's sobs echoing in the woods behind him that he gave them the answer they wanted.

"The Massawomecks do not send just one scouting party."

All of the men trailing behind him understood immediately, and their faith in their leader was instantly returned. Morale replenished, they hastened their steps and followed the young commander with straight backs and deliberate strides. Emotionally inept as he was, Kocoum knew that what Skychild needed the most right now was comfort and protection. He could not give her either emotionally, all the warriors and even Kocoum himself knew it; Kekata and Pocahontas were much better suited for her care in that aspect. In return for his harsh words, he would comfort and protect the girl the way he knew best.

He would hunt.

_TBC_


	18. His Charge

Disclaimer: I own neither Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_ nor Disney's _Pocahontas_.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 18

His Charge

firefox369

Words: 710

Kekata knew that the Massawomecks were ruthless when fighting was concerned, but nothing could have prepared his aged heart for the sight that awaited him in his hut. Young Skychild, the girl who bathed every day and always looked neat and respectable, was covered in blood and dirt. Her hair was mussed and covered in filth, and considerably shorter and more ragged than before. Her eyes were red and swollen, undoubtedly from crying, but wide with guilt and fear. The man in front of her, one Kekata recognized as the makeshift medic named Ahanu from Kocoum's squad, gently dabbed away at the gaping wound along her collarbone.

The medicine man demanded to know what had transpired, and the warrior did not hesitate before explaining everything he saw, from the very moment Kocoum suddenly ran off at a dead sprint to the second he had faded into the treeline with the rest of his party. Kekata listened to every word while tending to the girl, trying desperately to make sure he didn't dab too hard at the painful gash. He wiped her arms and legs with a damp cloth after wrapping up her wound, and then rinsed her grimy hair in a pot of water. As he ran his fingers through the snarls and scoured the locks for filth, he mournfully took notice of the ragged cuts and the fallen strands of hair that floated on the water's murky surface.

After most of the dirt had been removed, Kekata excused himself and left to dump the water onto the bushes near his hut. It was then that he noticed Kocoum resting against a tree trunk a few steps away from the entrance. Though he was covered in just as much crud as Skychild, the aura Kocoum radiated was one of calm fury instead of silent terror. Where Skychild looked pitiful, Kocoum looked murderous.

"You should wash yourself off before you go see her" Kekata sighed, motioning for the young man to walk with him to the stream. Kocoum said nothing, but stood and followed him nonetheless. Upon arriving at the riverbank's gentle slope, Kekata lowered the pot and started to rinse it out. Kocoum knelt beside him and scrubbed at his bloody arms and torso.

"She's going to be fine" the elder soothed, expression lightening when he saw his companion's entire body slump with relief. With a shake of his arms to flick off the excess water, Kocoum sat back and shut his eyes. "However, she looked regretful. I think her actions left her traumatized."

"She killed three."

Kekata hummed, setting down the pot and sitting beside the stressed young man. The river glittered in the sun.

"She is a fighter" he agreed.

They watched the flowing water in silence, taking in the calm ripples and soft gurgles to help them relax after the tense day.

"She's can fight, yet she can't kill a man without degenerating as she has" Kocoum finally stated. Kekata smiled.

"Skychild is a woman, Kocoum."

"A woman, but a warrior nonetheless."

At this, the old man chuckled. "Are you worried because she is a woman, or because she cannot be a warmonger?"

The deep scowl that formed on Kocoum's face was message enough that he was anything but pleased with the inquiry. Even then he did not respond, seemingly taking the question into unfathomable consideration.

"If I had been even a second later, she would not be with us now" he finally said at length. Every word was stated carefully and cautiously, as if admitting it would make the very earth beneath them crumble away. "She could have easily fended them off, yet she nearly died."

"Kocoum," Kekata stated sagely, "not all hunters enjoy their work."

The warrior looked at the wise man, contemplating his cryptic words. Eventually he fell onto his back, crossed his arms under the back of his head, and stared at the blue sky. Kekata took his actions as permission to continue.

"As adept as Skychild may be, she is still _your_ charge."

Kocoum did not spare the older man a glance, did not even think, before asking "Why?"

Kekata's smile grew.

"Because you love her."

_TBC_

**AN:** Sorry, this is a bit later than I'd intended to post this. I just got a new laptop and I was busy transferring all the files and installing all the programs. It took foreeverrrrrrrrr D; Now, on to the more important part.

To the guest reviewer: I completely understand (I was actually thinking the same thing as you when I was writing .). In fact (shhhhh, mini spoiler), she'll start having more of a resemblance to her Sengoku Jidai self starting next chapter. If you're willing to PM me, I will happily discuss in more detail exactly what I was thinking when I wrote these first chapters and, without giving you too much information, how my Kagome is going to develop. I feel like we can actually have a very good conversation XD

To everyone else: I'm a big girl. I can fend for myself :) I appreciate the support, but the last thing I want is for the reviews for Child of the Sky to turn into a war zone. Like I said, constructive criticism and flames aren't the same. Flames I won't accept, but constructive criticism I enjoy. Call me a masochist if you want, but it's true.

For those of you wondering about John Smith and the other Europeans, they _will_ be in the story. This is my first attempt at a drabble-y series so it may take a while, but I'm trying to get them in before chapter 30.

All seriousness aside, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE BOTH WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED! :D


	19. Her Ward

Disclaimer: I own neither Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_ nor Disney's _Pocahontas_.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 19

Her Ward

firefox369

Words: 921

"Have you calmed down, Skychild?"

Kagome took a deep whiff of the cup of herbal tea in her hands, held it, and then slowly exhaled before nodding. She had long since stopped crying, and though the bandages around her torso were a constant reminder of the attack they were tight and comforting in their own way. There were people looking out for her, and that was really all that mattered to her now.

"I'm fine."

Kekata approached her and sat beside her on the cot. He observed the way her hands gripped the ceramic so tight that her knuckles were white and the way her eyes constantly flickered downwards to gaze mournfully at her shorn hair. Even if she said she was fine, she very obviously was _not_.

"I am here to listen to you should you need it." And he was. Kagome knew he would always be there if she needed someone to talk to and give her advice. As much as she didn't want to approach the subject, now was definitely one of those times.

"I wasn't ready to kill a man," she began slowly, "I've killed rabbits and fish and deer, and even demons with human faces and bodies, but I wasn't ready for... for _that_."

Kekata hummed.

"What makes killing a man different from killing a rabbit or a demon with a human face?" he asked her. She scrunched her face in thought.

"Well... well, because _I'm_ human, too."

"If you had not killed them, they would have killed you. Are you saying would have died simply because your attacker was also human?"

Kagome quickly shook her head in denial. "No! I wouldn't just _die_! I-"

She cut herself short when Kekata smiled and the words that just came out of her mouth went flying back into her face. If it was for the sake of survival, she'd never hesitated to land the killing blow. She'd picked through so many demon corpses looking for jewel shards in the Feudal Era that she'd long ago lost count of how many demons fell because of them and the greed for power they instilled. But at that point she was killing not only for her own life, but for all the other lives on the planet in past, present, and future.

However, back then she also killed because it was her fault that the jewel was broken in the first place. There were no jewel shards to collect anymore now, and the whole jewel was safe inside her body. What reason was there for her to fight? Did she even _want_ to fight? After all the pain and death she already saw, Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to be thrust into the life of a murderer again. She quite liked the consistency and peace of the village.

The old medicine man sensed her hesitation and pressed onward.

"We are a spiritual people, Skychild. We believe in the spirits of every creature, plant, and stone. It was a great surprise to us when the great sky gifted us with one of his children. At first much of the village was wary because they'd thought he was punishing us with more than just the plague."

Kagome listened to his words intently and stared at the swirling steam drifting up from the small cup in her hands. Though he was talking, he was _saying_ much more.

"They felt and saw your power. They saw you turn poison into the greatest medicine. You are not a threat to us anymore. In fact, we would like to call you our guardian."

_Guardian_. The young miko let the word tumble and churn in her mind. She'd been a guardian of many things. She was Shippo's guardian, the shrine's, the jewel's... Honestly, she didn't _want_ to be a guardian anymore. She didn't _like_ being a guardian. Too many times she had to kill and destroy to protect, and she was sick of it. But this last skirmish, the oncoming war with Massawomecks, was essentially a war that came because of her. Surely she could set aside her want for peace long enough to take the steps necessary to achieve it?

"Not all guardian's kill to protect."

Those words were the impetus Kagome needed. Indeed, no longer was her charge embedded in the skulls and hearts of her opponents. No longer did she have to kill just to find vague hints and clues of where she needed to go and who and what she would be facing. No longer were the antagonists driven mad by a power they could not control. They were sane. The enemy was known. No one needed to be sacrificed so she could extract from them the pieces of her terrible mistakes. No. She did not _need_ to kill anymore. She would protect the village her _own_ way. The Massawomecks could come at her as hard and furious as they wanted, but she would be an impenetrable barrier. No more deaths. _Everyone would live_.

"Kekata."

"Yes, Skychild?"

She looked at him with a burning determination in her eyes and the medicine man could not stop the swell of pride that rose in his chest.

"I want a shield."

He smiled. Father Sky's child had finally arrived.

_TBC_

AN: I've been wanting to get this chapter up for soooo looooonnngggggg TnT

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! You guys are da best XD BEST MORAL SUPPORT AND MOTIVATION EVAAARRRR


	20. Childish

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 19

Childish

firefox369

Words: 1,753

Kocoum stood in front of the small hut and took in a deep breath. This was it. This would be the first time he approached Skychild since the 'incident' a few days ago and the first time he would actually speak to her since his uncharacteristic forwardness days before that. Pocahontas and Kekata stood at either side of him, giving him their silent comfort. Them being there made him question his decision to see the girl. On second thought, maybe he was better off waiting a few more days for things to die down a bit more before approaching her. As if sensing his thoughts, Kekata shoved him into the hut.

Upon regaining his balance, the warrior stood properly and raised his head only to wilt a little inside when he met Skychild's bitter glare.

"What are you doing here?" she grumbled.

"I came to check on you" he replied simply, gingerly stepping towards her bed. Subconsciously, he looked around to make sure that no dangerous objects were in her reach.

"You come _now_, not when I was _scare__d _and _crying_?" she snapped. Kocoum tried his hardest not to shy back like a child under severe scolding. He should have listened to his men and visited her immediately after rinsing off the blood and dirt of his hunt.

"Skychild-"

"Do you know how scared I was? You _jackass!_"_  
_

He couldn't help but wonder where she'd learned the swear, but her ongoing tirade quickly drew him from his musings.

"I was curled up in this bed wondering if there were more of them-"

"Skychild-"

"-when they'd come for me next. I mean, I can't protect myself properly in this state and-"

"_Skychild!_"

Kocoum's sudden outburst left the miko speechless. _Never_ had he raised his voice like that to her, or to anyone for that matter. She gaped at him and simply watched as he placed one hand on his hip and the other over his face. He sighed with aggravation.

"You're acting childish."

"Childish? _Childish_? Of course I'm _childish_. It's in my freaking _name_."

It took all his of his effort to not walk outside, find the nearest tree, and proceed to pound his head against it. Since when was that godforsaken girl so _stubborn_? Of course, that question was as rhetorical a question as a rhetorical question could possible get. When she continued her tirade, he interrupted her if only to prevent the huge, rapidly approaching migraine.

"They're gone" he said loudly.

Silence.

"What do you mean 'they're gone?'" Kagome sputtered, leaning forward from her perch at the end of the cot. "They can't _all_ be gone. Who knows how many of them there were and-"

"They're gone" Kocoum repeated, lowering his hand and gazing resolutely at the girl. When she said nothing, he again stepped towards the miko. "After Ahanu took you back to the village, the other men and I found the second scouting party."

"What?" she breathed. He was close enough now that Kagome reached out and pressed her hand against his broad chest. She used him to support her weight as she slowly rose to her knees, and he let her. Even with the extra height of the cot, the top of her head just reached his eye level.

"It was the only way I knew how to protect you" he confessed. Kagome's blue eyes grew large, and she looked into his own dark eyes imploringly. Her innocent countenance and her close proximity nearly drove him over the edge. He could feel her soft breaths against his bare skin, and it seemed as if all of his nerves had singled onto the place above his heart where her hand lay. Surely she felt his racing heartbeat.

Her focus flickered down to gaze at his chest and she gradually pulled her hand away. Kocoum stopped her, placing his hand over hers and pressing it against his body again. He folded his fingers under her palm.

Kagome tried to pull her hand back again, but his grip was tight. "Kocoum, I-"

"I thought I'd lost you," he interrupted, "I was reminded of my failure as your guardian every time your name was mentioned. If I saw you in that state..."

Position temporarily forgotten, Kagome straightened her back and glared at him antagonistically.

"Since when were you my guardian?"

"Since I said so."

Kagome scowled.

"Now wait just a moment. I'm not just some pretty object that needs watching."

"Object, no, but watching, yes" Kocoum mused, moving in so close that their bodies brushed. The contact reminded Kagome of their position, and she scooted back on the cot nervously, eyes fluttering between his relentless stare and his broad chest. Kocoum followed her, maintaining his closeness. Her cheeks flushed.

"K-Kocoum, I really don't think-"

"You're my charge, and I'll protect you with my life."

Her back hit the wall and her breath hitched just as Kocoum's other hand landed against the wall next to her body, effectively trapping her. The cot creaked as he propped his knee against it and used it to balance himself. When he leaned in so close that she could see the specks of bronze in his eyes, she flinched and looked away. However, much to her surprise, his goal was not her lips. Instead, he placed another soft kiss on her forehead and stepped away. When he let go of her hand, she slid down the wall and until her butt plopped against the cushion underneath her and raised the trembling palm to her forehead where the touch of his lips lingered. Even though she so feared his kiss before, for some reason the brief touch left her wanting.

Kocoum observed the aftermath of his actions with smug satisfaction. Despite his reputation as an emotionally underdeveloped man, he damn well knew how to woo a girl when the situation called for it.

The tense moment was broken, however, when the skin hanging in front of the door was flapped aside. Both Kocoum and Kagome turned their heads and quickly bowed when the Chieftain step in. With a sigh, the leader gazed at the two regretfully. He really didn't want to pull the two doves apart, but the current business could not be delayed any longer. No words needed to be said. His expression was all they needed to see before they understood.

"How long?" Kocoum asked.

"The day of the new moon."

"That's only a few days away" Kagome breathed, the color draining from her cheeks. The skin, flushed with color just moments before, looked incredibly pallid in comparison.

"Everyone has been expecting and preparing for this," the Chief stated, his eyes unwavering as he stared at the only other man in the room, "Young Kocoum the most of all."

Kagome's attention shifted to the warrior in front of her. Kocoum hesitated, glanced quickly at the miko at his back, quickly bowed, and excused himself. After he'd left the Chieftain spoke again. He stripped the authority from his tone and replaced it with one more fatherly and soothing.

"Skychild, Kocoum knew that this would be inevitable when he hunted down the remaining Massawomeck scouts."

"What do you mean?" she demanded, knowing well that the answer was one she definitely did not want to hear.

"We may have been able to talk peacefully with the Massawomecks had he left it at the men who attacked you, but Kocoum was ruthless. He chased down the other scouts. There were no survivors. It won't be long before they realize what happened and declare war."

Kagome slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"Kocoum was the one I spoke to when the Massawomecks first began to show aggressive behavior. Perhaps he has been the one preparing for this outcome the longest, though I didn't realize it until now."

"How long ago did the problems start?" she whispered.

"Just weeks after we found you in the forest."

Kagome gasped.

"We believe they've been planning this for some time now" he added, but the miko did not hear his words.

Everything suddenly clicked into place. Kocoum had always been kind to her since the beginning, but he was distant. It wasn't until the Chieftain had fallen ill that he truly opened up to her, and then they were inseparable. His devotion to her safety and happiness was beyond comprehension. She should have realized the very second that Pocahontas and she had caught him by the field of flowers that he was completely infatuated with her. Somehow, she'd simply ignored his advances and convinced herself that, though strange, that was how he normally acted. Deep inside she had known, but she hadn't been ready to accept it.

Almost from the very moment he saw her, Kocoum loved her.

It was so obvious. He was being so forward. The flowers, the arrow, his tender gaze and his leniency towards her...

And then there was his anger, an anger she now realized was an outlet for his fear. He knew the entire time that she was in danger. He knew. _H__e knew_.

She thought he was joking when he made his promises, but knew how stupid she was when she realized that _Kocoum did not joke_. Even if his tone was teasing, he meant every word that came out of his mouth.

He said he would protect her.

He said he was her guardian.

He said he would get rid of the men who were after her.

"_Kami-sama." _

He said he would die for her.

However, instead of simple gaping in shock or swooning over his chivalry, Kagome became inexplicably _angry. She_ was the cause of this war, and that headstrong warrior thought that s_he_ was _his_ charge? Pah! She'd battled demons and defeated Naraku, the baddest bad boy of them all! If he thought that he was accustomed to battle, then Kagome practically lived in it. She'd like to see _him_ fight a war with demons and come out with all his limbs attached.

She stood from the cot and rolled up her imaginary sleeves, fully intending to stomp after him and give his suicidal self a good hunk of her mind. _Kocoum_ protect _her?_ No. No no no no no. Just like the rest of the village, _his_ protection was _her_ responsibility, and she was completely determined to set things straight.

TBC

AN: Honestly, this is probably one of my least favorite chapters so far. I rewrote it several times and I just couldn't get it to where I want it. :( Regardless, I hope you still enjoyed it!


	21. Kagome

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 21

"Kagome"

firefox369

Words: 1,859

The moment Chief Powhatan walked into Kekata's hut both Kekata and Pocahontas knew that Kocoum would leave. He was a warrior and, first and foremost, a commander. What they hadn't expected, however, was to see Skychild charging out after him demanding to know the direction in which he'd gone. Her breathing was fast and her skin sickly, but she fought against Kekata and the Chieftain and tried to look for Kocoum anyway. It was only when her weak body exhausted itself that she gave up her struggling. Their efforts to prevent her from reopening her wounds weren't for naught, and she was dragged into bed and told to rest without the need to re-bandage her shoulder.

That night though, after she was certain that Kekata had fallen asleep and the fire had reduced to a pile of smoldering embers, Kagome quietly rolled out of bed and crept out of the hut. She was more than just a little disappointed when Kocoum wasn't in his home, and opted to wander the village and the surrounding area instead of doing the smart thing and returning to her little cot. She'd not taken two steps into the forest when a large, familiar hand grabbed her wrist.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Kagome spun and smiled mischievously even under the force of Kocoum's disapproving stare.

"I knew you were watching me" she mused and his glare softened.

"That's not the point" he sighed, running a frustrated hand through his long bangs. "Why are you out so late? You should be resting."

"You should be resting, too. You have no shift tonight" Kagome retorted accusingly, prodding his chest with a few well placed pokes.

"I'm preparing for departure."

"No. You're preparing for death."

Kocoum hesitated. "Perhaps. There is a chance that the upcoming days will be my last."

Kagome frowned. "I don't think I've seen a dumber man in all my life. Who told you I wanted you to go off and start a war while I was all scared-like? Who said I wanted you to _die_ for me? You jump to all of these random conclusions about everything and-"

Without warning, Kocoum grabbed her waist and pulled her close, pressing her body flush against his own and burying his nose in her hair. He breathed in her flowery scent and memorized it.

"Skychild, if I don't return-"

"You _will _come back."

"If I don't return, forget about me."

Despite her stubbornness, he could feel her arms returning his embrace. The small squeeze she gave him was the only answer he needed.

"This war's because of me. I should be fighting alongside you."

Kocoum returned her squeeze, but did not argue against her. Instead he loosened his hold on her just enough to lean down and bump his forehead against hers.

"Tell me your name."

"You know my name" she mumbled gloomily.

"Your _real_ name."

The young miko instantly sobered and looked into his eyes, letting go of him and instead wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Kagome," she said, "my name is Kagome."

"Kagome" he repeated and she nodded, blushing at the sound of her birth name rolling off his tongue. Kocoum seemed to notice and carefully moved a hand to the back of her head, curling his fingers into her silky hair. "I think Skychild is a more fitting name for you."

The small, teasing lift at the corners of his mouth seemed to steal away all of her problems.

"Why do you say that?" she inquired, her eyes fluttering shut when he placed a kiss on her brow. She quite liked this atmosphere between them. Too much time had passed between their last decent conversation and now. They could continue they're argument regarding the battle for just a _little_ while, right? In fact, she'd make sure of it. Pushing away the thoughts of war for just a moment, she smiled and blinked up at him.

"You're still a child yet, both mentally and spiritually."

She frowned and smacked his chest. "Oi! I'm a holy woman where I'm from, boy."

Kocoum raised a delicate brow, seemingly skeptical over her statement, but bent over to place a kiss on her nose. The young miko giggled before moving to stand on her toes and place a shy kiss on his cheek.

"Well, should a _holy woman_ like you be wandering about so late at night?"_  
_

Kagome smirked. "There aren't any _men_ around, so I'll be alright."

The clear look of disapproval in his gaze made her laugh.

"Though if there _is_ a man, he's an ornery fool. I'll still be alright" she teased.

"Now where did you learn to speak like that?" he chastised, brushing his lips against her forehead, her nose, the corner of her mouth...

"Does it really matter? Besides, if you're so determined to flaunt your masculinity then don't give me these flowery butterfly kisses. Kiss me properly."

As if her words were the magic that led to his undoing, Kocoum crushed her body to his and tilted her head back to press his lips against her own, greedily swallowing her surprised squeak. She returned the kiss, arching her back and pulling his head down as much as she could without aggravating her wound. Kocoum nipped her bottom lip none to gently, then licked it with his soothing tongue, and the young miko couldn't stop the small moan that parted her lips. In return, Kocoum slid his tongue into her mouth and completely dominated her as well as he dominated the battlefield. Suddenly, Kagome forgot how to do the very basic of her bodily functions and her legs collapsed from under her. The kiss was broken, and if not for Kocoum's strong arm around her waist, she would have fallen to her knees.

"Is that all?" Kocoum taunted, lifting her and trapping her between a tree trunk and his muscular body. He took in the sight of her swollen lips, the way her chest heaved with her pants, and the pleasured daze of her hazy eyes for just a moment, and then his lips were on her neck leaving love marks on her throat and collarbone.

She could only moan in reply. His hands were roaming, skimming over every part of her body as he committed to each curve a place in his memories. Her arms were around his shoulders, her hands tangled in his hair, her throat bared, and his name tumbling incoherently off her tongue, and then his mouth was again on hers. He pinned her against the tree, the rough bark digging uncomfortably into her back, but she didn't care. All her focus was on the way he was pressed against her, the way his large hands wrapped around her thighs as he held her, and the way he strained his neck to continue that hungry kiss. She circled her legs around his waist and grasped each side of his face with her hot hands.

Kami-sama. Not one person in the village would believe her if she told him that Kocoum was so passionate a lover. Where had he even learned to do half the things he was doing to her?

When she lowered her head more to deepen the kiss he denied her and instead broke it. His mouth found the shell of her ear and the shivers that ran down her spine held her complaints at bay. After a short nibble on her lobe, he once again kissed down the nape of her neck and sucked on the skin just above her breast. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she moaned once more.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he continued, Kocoum slowly pulled Kagome away from the tree and set her down before dropping to his knees in front of her. He grit his teeth and swallowed thickly as he tried to reign in his rampaging hormones, panting heavily.

"Kocoum" Kagome whispered, nudging his chin so he looked straight into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him, this time gently and modestly. Once she'd pulled away the young man sighed and slumped against her. Kagome accepted and held him, encircling his shoulders in her arms.

"I'm coming with you, right?" she asked, gingerly leaning back on the tree she'd been pinned against just moments before.

Kocoum groaned. "_Skychild.__"_

"Kagome" the miko corrected teasingly.

"Must we talk about this now?"

"Yes."

Kocoum shifted to sit beside her, leaving the warm comfort of her arms. The look he gave her made her fidget uncomfortably.

"I won't be in the way. I can heal people!" she tried, and he glanced at her shoulder skeptically.

"Clearly."

"Well, maybe not anything _this_ big. I haven't had enough practice yet, but I can fix little scrapes and bruises" she reasoned. This time he looked at her in disbelief and she smiled encouragingly. Maybe she had him.

"Men lose _limbs_ in wars. Little scrapes and bruises are the least of our worries."

Darn. Maybe she didn't have him convinced.

"I can handle a bow."

"You haven't shot an arrow in months" he refuted.

"I can be in the front with you?"

"_No_."

"I'm sure if I show off my flashy powers they'll just run away screaming."

"They're trying to _kill_ you."

"So? They're trying to kill _you_, too, and _you're_ not about to hesitate before trying to kill _them_. I need to be there to make sure no one on _either_ side gets hurt."

Kocoum looked anything but pleased. "You can barely protect yourself. How are you going to protect _two armies_? How are you going to put a war at a standstill? Our men may be willing to follow you, but the survivors of the villages that were pillaged will not."

The miko pouted. "I'll figure something out."

"You can't come with, Skychild."

"Kagome," she corrected again, "and I _will_ come with no matter what you and the Chief and all of the other men-"

His lips were on hers, swallowing her words and muffling her voice. It was a brief kiss, but Kagome was left stammering nonetheless.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"I'm keeping you quiet."

"Hey! I-"

He kissed her again, this time longer and more passionately. Every time she opened her mouth to argue, he silenced her with his lips.

"Shhhh," he whispered between kisses, "you're giving me a headache."

"But this is really important. What if-"

He was on her once more, this time just as hungry and domineering as he was in their first tryst of the night, and Kagome found herself unable to think straight. His actions left her breathless. In moments even her frustration had faded and all she had left were the words she'd wanted to say, though they were meaningless now.

"I hate you" she breathed. She felt him laugh against her skin.

"I know you do, _Kagome_."

TBC


	22. Training

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 22

Training

firefox369

"Skychild, are you sure you should be doing this? Your wound-"

"Oh, hush Ahanu. I'm fine" Kagome harrumphed, analyzing the shield Kekata swiped for her. The rough leather was taught across its wooden frame, and though it wasn't very elegant or decorated she wasn't about to start complaining. At least the villagers had gifted her with one despite the war preparations.

The mature Powhatan warrior glanced warily at the girl's shield, a small frown curving the tips of his mouth. Though he agreed that learning self defense was important, the idea of _him_ being the tutor for the newly appointed village guardian was unsettling. Especially since-

"The shield is upside down, Skychild" he pointed out. The pale skinned female blinked owlishly, and then laughed with embarrassment as she righted the leather shield. This really wasn't a good idea _at all_. "Perhaps we should wait until Kocoum has time so you can learn from him. He is, after all, much better at this than I am."

Kagome snorted.

"Kocoum?" she scoffed, "He might be good at fighting, but learning from him would be impossible. He's not very... _articulate_. Come on, Ahanu. Just teach me the basics. I'm a fast learner, I swear!"

Ahanu sighed, but grudgingly agreed anyway. He stood beside the young miko and crouched, lifting his shield arm. Kagome mimicked him as best she could, blushing when the elder 'tsk'd and adjusted her stance. Sure, she wasn't exactly coordinated, but she didn't think she could copy a simple _crouch_ so completely wrong.

"Now," he began, "offensively, the shield can be used to bash. It's more full body movement than a jerk of an arm." He patted his own shoulder for emphasis. "It's more of a body slam."

He stood in front of Skychild and motioned for her to try.

She didn't move, instead worrying her bottom lip. Suddenly she wasn't so sure this was a good idea. She was so used to charging her weapons with her energy that the action was subconscious now. How was she supposed to know that the shield wouldn't get enhanced by it, too?

"Come on" he beckoned.

With a deep breath, Kagome charged forward and slammed the warrior with her shield. Her shoulder ached at the impact, but her training partner's surprised cry of pain drew her complete attention. He flew back several feet and landed on his back with a heavy thud.

All the other warriors in the large clearing stopped their work and turned to look at the stunned pair. All of their eyes landed immediately on Skychild's shield arm. She followed their gaze and her mouth dropped open in shock. Her arm was glowing. She may have consciously prevented her powers from entering the shield, but it seemed that she had failed miserably at keeping them completely contained.

"A... Ahanu!" Kagome cried, dropping the shield and rushing to his side. She gingerly sat the whimpering man up, cringing at the blood dripping from his nose. Already, his nose was beginning to turn purple and bruised. "Oh, oh, I'm so sorry! Ahanu, I-"

"Ouch!" the warrior hissed when she brushed her fingers against the darkening skin.

"Ohhhhhhhh I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to! I tried to stop my powers from interfering, I swear!"

A ring of chuckles formed around the pair as the men went back to work. Some shook their heads, but they all kept an amused eye on the fussing miko.

"What do I do? What do I do? Where's Kekata? I need to go get Keka-"

"What happened here?"

Kagome sniffled and landed her tearing eyes on Kocoum.

"Kocoum!" she wailed, "What do I do? It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

Kocoum raised an amused brow.

"You are a healer, are you not?" he questioned. Kagome froze, as if suddenly remembering what she was capable of, and her lips moved as she breathed a silent "oh."

The chuckles around them grew louder.

"Hurry up, healer. Your patient looks a little faint" another man snickered, and Kagome flushed with embarrassment. She released a tiny whimper, but focused her attention on Ahanu. Everyone watched as her hand began to glow that magical shade of pink and the bruise on Ahanu's face began to fade. The glow of her hand began to disappear when the bleeding stopped and the bruise had nearly completely gone.

"Skychild" Kocoum finally said, and both the girl and the fallen man looked at the young fighter, "Perhaps it is best if I teach you after all."

Ahanu's shoulders slumped as he heaved a sigh of relief, as if a huge weight had been removed his back.

"If I don't, you'll have killed half the men by the end of the morning."

Kagome pouted, but nodded. "Yes sir..." she mumbled, never removing her lowered eyes from her twiddling thumbs.

_To Be Continued..._


	23. Stay

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 23

Stay

firefox369

Words: 857

The days passed quickly, and Kagome's shield training had progressed quickly despite the limited time she could spend under Kocoum's tutelage. Though silent, he proved an excellent teacher and the young miko quickly found herself regretting telling Ahanu about her doubts. The warrior medic probably told Kocoum that she thought that he was a terrible mentor, and now Kocoum seemed determined to prove her breathtakingly wrong.

He could even dodge her (_accidentally, _mind you) power-charged attacks. In fact, he even encouraged her to use them.

With the increased use of her ki, she found her daily meditations much more fruitful. Every morning she would take the short trek to the waterfall and meditate to the sound of thundering water. She would mold her energy, play with it and condense it, before spreading it into the earth beneath her. Every day, she could feel Kocoum standing silent guard in the forest. He knew that she could sense him after the first day, and every time she meditated he would move to just within the reaches of her aura when she spread it across the forest floor. She realized that when he played his own game of cat and mouse during her meditations, he was training her spiritually. Everything he did during the days before he left nurtured her powers.

The night before their departure, Kagome once again sat atop the waterfall and practiced her newly found scanning technique one final time. She forced the layers of her aura thinner, controlled them in such a way that they barely dusted over the grass and the stones and wildlife. She could see the deer and the wolves and the running river waters. She could sense the thrum of life and the beating heart of every tree and stone, and with it all came the soft footfalls of her silent companion.

"Skychild" he called softly. The miko drew her energy back into herself and opened her glowing pink eyes.

"Good evening, captain" she greeted.

He sighed. "You need to stay at the village."

Kagome scowled.

"The Chieftain and I have discussed this for days. Though you would be an asset on the battlefield, or outside as a scout-"

"Damn right I would!"

"-we realized that the Massawomecks will not be fully committed to this war."

Kagome hesitated at that, gazing at him as if urging him to continue.

"They are after _you_, Kagome. With the warriors gone, there will be not be a force large enough to protect the village from Massawomeck assaults."

"You mean you want me to sit here and wait for an attack that might not even happen" she deadpanned, frustrated.

"No. We want you to stay here and _plan_ for an attack that _will_ happen."

Kagome quieted at that, knowing that Kocoum was right. They would not expect them to bring her with them into battle, and even if they did they would still send men to pillage their home just to make certain that she wasn't hiding amongst the village women. Nowhere would be safe.

"There isn't anyone else who can take my place?" she asked softly, gazing into his eyes pleadingly. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Gently, he held her closer and breathed in the soft lavender scent of her hair.

"You need to stay here and protect the village. The warriors have seen you practicing with me. They know your strength, and they trust you to protect their families."

"But Kocoum... I-"

"I've realized that I'd keep you by my side if I could, if only to keep an eye on you." Kagome smiled at that. "At the very least, I have convinced the Chief to keep you out of hiding."

"Not like he could keep me hidden anyway" she snorted, rolling her eyes.

Her powers would be able to protect the village from harm, she knew that, but that didn't mean she wanted to leave his side. The fact that her powers would be more than enough to save their home from unexpected attacks was not lost on them, and knowing that Kocoum trusted her, not his other warriors, to take the village under her guardianship humbled her. Grudgingly, she admitted to herself that he probably had more faith in her than she did in him.

"I can stop this war before it starts" she stated resolutely, but they both knew now that she couldn't. The war began months ago.

She felt Kocoum sigh more than she heard it.

"You cannot protect two places at once."

"Take me with you" she commanded in one final effort.

"I can't."

"I know" she grumbled. "Promise you'll come back alive? In _one_ piece?"

Kocoum huffed. "Of course. No one can take me down."

"You pompous ass" Kagome snickered, slapping his shoulder. Kocoum simply hummed and nudged her chin so she faced him completely.

"Wait for me" he whispered, kissing her softly. Kagome fought the lump in her throat.

"Of course" she breathed, standing on her toes to close the gap between them and brush her lips against his. "Always. Forever."

AN: I really wanted to get these chapters out because they've been sitting in my brain for a while. This is to make up for the long hiatus, and Thanksgiving and New Years and all the other holidays out there. Happy Holidays!


	24. Fetch

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 24

Fetch

firefox369

Months had passed since the men left for the front lines. The fields had been sowed, the seeds watered, the plants grown, and their fruits reaped, yet there was still no sign of their return. Every day Kagome and the other village women would look to the rivers in hopes of seeing their loved ones and to the treeline with wary caution. Even if the Massawomecks were busy fighting the powerful Powhatan alliance, that did not mean they would stop their hunt for the girl who'd fallen, quite literally, from the sky.

Kagome stood atop jagged stones of the waterfall close to the village and closed her eyes. Pocahontas watched, holding the young miko's self made bow and quiver of arrows, as she took a deep breath and began to glow. The pale pink light grew stronger and stronger until it burst from her body, rushing over the rivers and sweeping across the forest floor. The women in the village, as well as the men who stayed behind to protect them, smiled as the light washed over their bodies and calmed their worried hearts. Skychild's daily ritual had become a part of their lives now. Every morning, afternoon, and evening she would perch atop that high rock and scan the surrounding area for approaching danger. As much as everyone else disliked it, Pocahontas had decided to accompany her during each trip. She was denied the privilege at first and the honest Nakoma and a seasoned warrior were sent to accompany Kagome in her stead, but as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks passed into months, the strict rules placed over Pocahontas were lifted.

"Any news, Skychild?" the princess inquired and Kagome hesitated, furrowing her brows.

"The herd of deer near the border is flightier than usual."

She could feel it at the very fringes of her reiki - a group of five menacing auras. With one, final push Kagome stretched the limits of her powers and the belligerent men entered her field of vision. There were five of them as she'd felt, all of who were scrambling and rubbing at their skin in an attempt to swipe off the unearthly light from their bodies.

"Massawomecks. Five of them near the northwest boundary."

Pocahontas grinned.

"Will they continue onward?"

"Without a doubt. I'll head for them now and keep an eye on them. Go back to the village and get help. I'll light a path to show our men the way."

Pocahontas nodded, gave the miko her bow and arrows, and raced through the trees to their village. The temperatures grew cold as the seasons changed, and Kagome had chosen to wear her traditional miko garb in place of the pelts and furs the village people offered her. They respected her decision and let her do as she wished, knowing that letting her keep the only thing she had left of her former home was the least they could do in return for her healing powers and generous protection. Wearing the red and white outfit certainly brought back memories, but the ones that were at the forefront of her mind were the ones of her first days in the village when Kocoum was still at her side.

She missed him.

With a long sigh, she turned to the northwest and ran towards where she'd last felt the invaders. She focused her reiki into her feet, lighting her footsteps so that they could barely be seen in the snow that dusted the ground. Stretching out her powers one more time, she sensed the party of Massawomecks not far ahead of her and some village guardians catching up from behind her.

"They're coming towards us. It won't be long now" Kagome murmured when her companions arrived. Slowly, she drew an arrow from her quiver and notched it on her bow. The men followed her lead, hiding behind the wide tree trunks and prepping their own arrows. Not a minute later, the first of the intruders came into view. One warrior began to pull on the string of his bow, but Kagome motioned for him to relax and held up five fingers. The other four should be in view before they begin their assault. Her companion nodded and slowly released the tension in his bowstring.

One by one, the Massawomecks entered the small clearing. They moved briskly, eyes wide as they searched for even the slightest movement. Kagome released her arrow, and the projectile grazed the leader's cheek before embedding itself into the tree behind him with a loud 'thunk.' Immediately on alert, all five of them drew their weapons and looked in Kagome's direction. She stepped out from behind her tree and pinned them down with a cold stare.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Skychild" the leader greeted warily. The other four narrowed their eyes and returned her glare.

"What do you want with me?"

The five men glanced at each other, passing along silent words and orders. The captain of the small squad jerked his head towards Kagome and one of the men stepped forward, stretching out his hand.

"A message from _our_ Skychild to yours" he stated. Ahanu stepped out from the treeline when Kagome waved him over and he took the small object from the enemy. "She wanted us to tell you that she is looking for someone who has something important of hers."

_She?_ Kagome wondered, taking the object from Ahanu when he returned to her side. When he opened his hand, Kagome gasped and stumbled back. Her hand flew to cover her gaping mouth.

"Skychild?" Ahanu asked worriedly. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she faced the five men again.

"She wants to meet with me" she conjectured. The leader raised his head in confirmation. "Take me to her" she stated resolutely.

Her words echoed through the clearing, none of the men on either sides having expected such a demand. The powhatan men slowly stepped out of the forest and approached her.

"Skychild? You can't possibly-"

"Their leader is not someone a person without powers can stand against" she explained, staring at the feather in Ahanu's hand. "Besides, she is an... acquaintance. The fact that she is still searching for..."

The warriors watched as she closed her eyes and a small shiver ran down her spine.

"We accomplish nothing through fighting each other. I will go with the Massawomecks."

"But Skychild-"

"This is something I have to do, Ahanu. You and the other men return to the village. Send a messenger to the men at the front. Tell them to come home. The Massawomecks aren't going to be causing us anymore trouble."

She could sense their uncertainty and she did not blame them for their distrust of the Massawomecks. After all, they had nearly killed her and had destroyed so many of their allied villages. Judging from the looks in the Massawomeck warriors' eyes, however, she knew that they meant her no harm anymore. If she was thinking correctly, they wanted the exact opposite. No. _Kagura_ wanted the opposite.

Kagura was looking for her heart, and that meant that Naraku was still alive. He was somewhere in this time, somewhere in this world, and just as much as Kagura was looking for the half demon, that half demon was looking for the Shikon.

"I'll be fine, Ahanu," she swore as a hateful glint entered her eyes, "after all, the enemy of an enemy is a friend. Even _she_ knows better than to get rid of the only one who can help her."

_TBC_

**AN:** Things are finally about to GO DOOOWWWNNN! I'm so excited. I've been wanting to type this stuff since the beginning of this series. These next few chapters are ones I've been unreasonably excited for. FINALLY. EVERYTHING COMES TO LIGHT (sort of...).


	25. Warfront

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 25

Warfront

firefox369

Kocoum sighed, rubbing his temples as he crouched in the warmth of the large bonfire. The other men seemed just as agitated if their disturbed murmurs were anything to go by. Though they had been on the frontlines for weeks, they had always been at a standstill. Many were injured. Indeed, several were close to death, but none had died on either side. It was as if some strange wind were disturbing their arrows and hatchets, preventing the projectiles from hitting their mark and their slashes from cutting deep enough to kill. Some men saw this is a blessing from Skychild, a sign that her promise to keep them safe was in effect. Others cursed it, believing that this eternal battle was a punishment from the gods.

Never in his entire eighteen years had Kocoum felt such conflicting morale within his ranks. The troubled expression on the Chieftain's face said that nothing of the like had ever occurred in his lifetime either.

"Do you believe Skychild is behind this?" the Chieftain asked. Though he did not look Kocoum, the young warrior knew that the question was meant for him. The men fell silent upon hearing the soft inquiry and stared at Kocoum.

"No" he replied shortly. He barely even had to think to know that this was not her doing. She may have spiritual powers, but she could not control the wind so easily. If she could, she would have used that as an argument to come with them.

The Chief smiled.

"Ahhhh," he sighed, "that is good. The Massawomecks spoke of their own Skychild. It is good to know that theirs is benevolent, as well."

Kocoum's lips turned downwards. "No. She would not command her men to kill so many people if she were. Something changed her mind."

The way the Chieftain spoke, it was as if he had figured out what the Massawomecks were doing and was waiting for Kocoum to figure it out, as well. Just what was he missing?

Her initial goal was to kill Kagome, but after sending those scouting parties there hadn't been any malicious intent. Just what exactly was the purpose of sending those scouts? If they didn't return, she should have had more of a reason to attack to kill. There would be no flighty skirmishes. No deathless battle. Every encounter should be a massacre. Unless she got the information she needed, the supposed "Skychild" with the Massawomecks would charge relentlessly. She wouldn't have gotten that information, though. All of the men she sent were killed. Not unless...

Kocoum suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.

Not unless the mysterious woman with the Massawomecks was commanding them since long ago. Her commands would be different from their previous commander's. At the time he had been so overcome with anger that he had not properly thought everything through. Of course she wouldn't send the same number of people, the same number of scouting parties. The men he found were meant to be found. They were meant to be a distraction, to ease his worries and lull them into a false sense of security. There was another man, one or two, that stayed hidden in the shadows. A single, undetectable spy. The attacks on the other villages, their ruthlessness, was to draw out their anger. If Kagome was a possible friend, she would use the movement of the armies to speak to her privately. If Kagome was her enemy, she would...

Shouts could be heard in the distance, and Kocoum was forced out of his thoughts. A messenger?

"Where's the Chieftain?" came the gasping voice of Ahanu.

"Ahanu, what news do you bring?" Though his voice was calm, Kocoum could feel fear clenching at his heart.

"The Massawomecks approached the village. They took her. Skychild told us to withdraw, though her expression was filled with hatred."

Kocoum silently clenched his fists. He should have known. The way the Massawomecks pranced around them was to figure out if Kagome was friend or foe. Kagome and that woman were acquainted. They came from the same place. Everything the Massawomecks did was planned from the very beginning.

His fists trembled.

They had played right into that Massawomeck woman's hands.

The Chieftain, sensing that Kocoum had worked something out, nodded at Ahanu.

"We leave tomorrow morning. Kocoum, come with me."

Kocoum obeyed, but as he stared at the Chieftain's broad back he couldn't help but wonder for how long the Chieftain had known and how much the Chieftain had willingly played the role of puppet.


	26. The Witch

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Child of the Sky**

Chapter 26

The Witch

firefox369

Even though she knew what was coming, she could not help the pounding blood in her ears and the sweat forming on her palms. What if she was wrong? What if that Skychild wasn't who she though she was? So many things could go wrong, and if they did everything she had planned would fall to pieces.

She had no time to prepare herself for the approaching people before the hut's entrance was flapped aside. She blinked her red eyes and smiled a bitter smile at the young woman in front of her. She played her cards right. Maybe being that godforsaken Naraku's offspring wasn't as bad as she thought if she got her manipulative mind from him. Immediately her mind rejected the thought. Appreciating the fact that she was Naraku's child disgusted her.

"Miko" she greeted politely, jerking open her fan.

"Kagura" the girl replied simply. Though there was an immense amount of hatred in the miko's gaze, the wind witch could tell it wasn't aimed at her. Good. She relaxed.

"I hope you won't let our... previous encounters... effect our discussions today."

The girl hesitated and averted her eyes.

"As much as I wish I could, I can't bring myself to hate you" she whispered, "Naraku had - _has _- your heart."

Kagura hummed.

"He does. Have a seat."

A swipe of her fan and the air shifted, nudging the young miko towards the fire in the middle of the hut. The girl's uncomfortable glance towards the men at the door told her all she needed to know, and the witch commanded the men out of her abode. She moved to the opposite side of the fire and sat seiza on the small mat. Kagome did as she did and sat, clenching her hands against her folded legs.

"You want me to help you find your heart."

Kagura grinned.

"That would be too easy, little girl. I want more than that."

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I want you to help me kill him" Kagura corrected easily, so flippantly that Kagome wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly. Kagura hummed. "Don't think I'm trying to fool you. You know that this is what I've always wanted."

"Perhaps. Why are you asking me now though? Why not earlier? Why not while we were in the feudal era?"

Kagura scoffed. "With those insects watching? He would have crushed my heart in an instant."

Kagome seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Of course" Kagura replied. "I always know."

The small pout on the miko's face was easily understood. There was no way Kagome could take Naraku on her own. She needed as much help as she could get. Still, she was debating and who could blame her? Why trust one of Naraku's children?

"So, _Skychild_, your answer?"

Kagome sighed and the scowl fell off that young face. "On one condition."

"Hnnn?" Kagura mused, a smirk gracing her beautiful lips.

"My name is Kagome, not miko, little girl, or Skychild. _Kagome_."

As if a huge weight had been pulled off her shoulders, Kagura sighed and her smirk grew.

"Of course. An easy request to fulfill, Kagome."

At that, Kagome returned her smile.


End file.
